Bulma the outlaw, bounty hunter unwlling mate?
by Tabiku Tab Iakkin
Summary: Vegeta can't take the throne until he mates the person that his mother picked for him, as is the law. But when Bulma finds this out, she fights and runs! UPDATED CHAPTER 15 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Bulma hid in the forest under a large oak tree, She was gasping for air as she looked around. Never, ever, had she had to run from a fight. Being the Earth's strongest warrior, she kinda felt cowardly as she hid. She knew they were after her and her along, not her friends whom had been destroyed so ruthlessly for her. She bit back her tears for her fallen mate Yamcha. Already their bite marks on their necks signifying that they were mates were gone. Climbing to her feet she wrapped her blue tail around her waist and started running again.  
  
She could still hear the sounds of pursuit behind her as she headed for her pod. She dodged a few Ki blasts and slapped her hand against the panel of her ship. Slowly, way to slowly for her, the pod opened. Before it had opened all the way, she climbed in and typed in a random galaxy and the pod closed quicker then it opened and she sighed in relief. She'd purposely reconstructed the pod to be Ki proof, so their blasts did nothing as the ship blasted off. A short, black haired man refused to give up and managed to blast the ship off course, knocking her out in the process. The last thing she saw was the mans infuriating smirk...  
  
With a groan Bulma opened her eyes realizing that she had landed. She looked at the controls and frowned. She had landed on...'No wait, that can't be right, Could it?' She re did the calibrations to the computer just in case and growled in frustration. She peered through the tented glass of the pod and smirked at the sight. They were still trying to get through all of her safety measures on the pod. She frowned and started to undo everything they were doing with one hand, the other pulled out a canteen full of still hot tea and drank it. When the realized what was going on, and that she was awake, they finally brought out the 'Big Guns' and attempted to blast their way into the pod. Finally, when the first and second class science departments could get her out, they brought in Bardock. He simply pressed the intercom button and said,  
  
"Bulma," he said sweetly  
  
"What do you want Bardock?" she growled, knowing she would crumble under her foster fathers voice.  
  
"Please open the door."  
  
"FIND! Take all the fun out of making all the science departments look like bakas, see if I care!" hitting a few buttons she grabbed a controller and locked the pod behind her, making sure no one would try and get into her pod. She shoved it in her armor and growled.  
  
"Lets go, the saiya-jin no Ouji wants to see you." Bardock said, frowning.  
  
"Well, he can wait." She growled, heading for home. From the very beginning she had opposed the mate that had been chosen for her. Rarely had mates bonded, and that's what she wanted; what she had that is. She had never met the Ouji before, and she wasn't about to now. For all she cared he could rot in the seventh hell.  
  
"And tell that ego inflated, pompous ass that I've already got a mate and I'm bonded with him too!" she growled, rubbing her neck where the mark had been. "So he can go rot in the seventh hell for all I care." She said over her shoulder, marching off. Bardock was shocked but thought it was best to do as his foster daughter said, the Ouji should know...  
  
The saiya-jin no Ouji reacted the way Bardock thought he would. He ordered her brought immediately to the palace much to Bulma's distaste.  
  
She appeared before the saiya-jin no Ouji looking as if she had been roughly roused from a deep sleep and dragged here. The Saiya-jin no Ouji smirked at her and a slightly burnt Bardock.  
  
"Bardock, your armor is still on fire." The Saiya-jin no Ou pointed out. Bardock frowned and slapped a hand over the small flame and shoved Bulma forward at the same time.  
  
"I can walk old man," she growled, walking forward she ignored the Ouji and bowed to the Ou. "Your highness," she said, bowing as much as her slightly rounded stomach would allow. Vegeta cursed and stalked toward the Onna, grabbing her by the collar and ramming her against the wall so hard that a large crater formed. He roughly inspected her shoulders and neck.  
  
"You sad that you were bonded baka onna," He spat.  
  
"When you killed him, the mark disappeared." She growled right back.  
  
"Then he must not have been Saiya-jin then," the Ouji snarled, "The law will be carried out, no half breeds!" Vegeta Ki blasted the child in Bulma before Bulma could say that Yamcha had in fact been a saiya-jin but agony ripped through her and her screams could be hard all over the thrown room. When it ended, right before she had passed out, she managed to say,  
  
"But he was a saiya-jin, if only you had asked bakayaro..." She went limp and the medics had to drag her away to a regeneration tank....  
  
  
  
Bulma spent a week in the tank, for some unknown reason her body hadn't responded to the treatment for the first few days. As if she were quitting and now going to fight for her life, like she wanted to die and join her now dead family. Gradually she healed, and when she was done, she headed right for the docking bays. She would never land on this planet again; she would rather die first.  
  
She snuck past the guards and was about to enter her pod when a hand clamped down on her shoulder and spun her around. It was the Saiya-jin no Ouji, the last person she wanted to see. The anger over the loss of her family surfaced and she attacked him full force.  
  
Her body spoke volumes as she fought with all her might. She powered up to her maximum, even thought she knew it was no use against him, and went even further. She was out matched by the Ouji one to ten, and could only hope for a quick death.  
  
She fought to her limit and when the Ouji thought she was done, she fought harder and in the air too.  
  
Vegeta watched the expressionless face, well, almost expressionless. Her surprising blue eyes told of her sorrow. Vegeta decided to put and end to this battle and powered up to his own maximum; he attacked. Boy was it was shock that not only was she keeping up with him, but over powering him too. The first opening he got he took and hit her in the neck. Her eyes registered shock, widening slightly, then rolled in the back of her head as she plummeted to the ground; thousands of feet in the air. When she hit the ground, she destroyed everything when in a one-mile radius. Except one ship that seemed to be Ki proof.  
  
He floated down, looking for the body of the Vixen, only to find the lone ship blasting off. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to catch up to it. He growled and tried Ki blasting the ship, but it didn't do anything, the ship slowly disappeared all together...  
  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
What did you think of my first chapter? This is my first B/V fic so be truthful!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Four years later!  
  
  
  
Bulma grinned and blasted the man backward with a Ki Blast. "Anymore questions?" she asked sweetly to the crew around her. The mutiny group shook their heads.  
  
"Good, if you want off my ship, the next port comes in three days, stick to your rooms and do not leave them." She ordered. Half the crew did as she commanded while the other half, the ones that had smirked during the whole thing, went back to work.  
  
"K-D, we got a problem, his Royal Highness is asking permission to board the ship, they're looking for some blue haired female saiya-jin, you here?" asked her right hand man, Narder.  
  
"Do I look like a blue haired female to you?" she asked, pointing to her hair, (Yes you can flame me for this because I know its ULGY!) which was a bright green.  
  
"Nope K-D, so let him on board?" he asked,  
  
"Sure, but I've got a mission on the planet below, so I'll be absent by the time they get here." she said absently. "Which means you're in charge, if I find my vessel is damaged in anyway when I return, you know what'll happen." Bulma said. Anyone who knew her at all knew her as K-D. K-Dragon. the most feared outlaw/bounty hunter of them all. No one got past her and lived to the tail.  
  
Bulma entered her small pod and launched off. The real reason behind this trip was to hide from the Prince. She did not want to be his mate, and he was still after her. The only reason was because before his mother had died, she had arranged that mates with her mother and it was now law that Vegeta had to mate with her in order to get the throne, that and kill his father. Well, she wouldn't give in to him, not sense he killed her family.  
  
Bulma sighed as she watched the ship dock. A voice came over the intercom and interrupted her thoughts. "K-D, they want you back here!" her right hand man said, worry laced his voice, in the background she could see the Saiya-jin no Ouji and the saiya-jin no Ou.  
  
"I can't get the navigation system to work. I won't be able to turn around until I land. As I believe, that was third class officer Gya's Job, the one I blasted this morning...I'll fix it for I go, that's why I was going down there anyway, might as well not waist a trip. I expect to be gone a day or so, carry on without me or come down to the planet, that's the only choices I've got to offer right now." She said, ending the conversation. She knew, as well as the officer in charge, that she could fix it in an instant; he now knew that she was hiding something. Bulma frowned and concentrated on resting her eyes...  
  
  
  
With a crash Bulma landed in the docking bays. With a growl she opened her eyes, only to stare into the dark black ones of the Saiya-jin no Ouji.  
  
"What?" she grumbled, rubbing her neck and jumping out of her pod. Her bright Green hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her green tail wrapped itself around her waist.  
  
"Come with me, Bulma." The man growled.  
  
"That's not my name," she said absently, stretching from the cramped position. She walked toward the pub, her hands clasped behind her head in a carefree motion, even though she was quaking inside, she managed to stay calm.  
  
"Well then, how do you explain the DNA from your blood sample?" he growled holding up a small piece of paper. Before he could blink she snatched it out of his hand and read it over.  
  
"That's my sister, not me, we're twins." She said, throwing the paper over her shoulder at the Ouji, who caught it before it hit the ground. She hadn't lied, she did have a twin sister on board, but she looked like a regular saiya-jin and not albino like her. Her sister and herself were pretty much like best friends and kept each other alive.  
  
With her hands again behind her head, she entered the open door pub and looked around, dropping her arms she sat at the counter.  
  
"What can I get for ya?" the bartender asked,  
  
"A navigation's mechanic." She said, "That and a number four." She said, the Bartended gave her the drink as the Ouji walked into the bar and sat next to her. She picked up the drink and the bartender pointed to a man at the back of the room.  
  
"Then why..." the Ouji started but was cut off as Bulma got to her feet and walked over to the man.  
  
"My navigations system is backwards, can you fix it?" she asked,  
  
"How much you payin?" the man asked.  
  
"Three wans,"  
  
"Fine, which ship."  
  
"The pod in dock four."  
  
"You'll have it done in an hour." The man got up and left.  
  
Bulma sat at the table and finished her drink as the steamed Ouji walked over to her, again she got up and walked out the door. He followed.  
  
"Where is my mate?" he growled finally.  
  
"Mate, you can't mate an unwilling female, dear boy." She said purposely, getting him pissed.  
  
"Where is she, don't make me ask again." he growled.  
  
"Hiding from your ugly face." She lied, he wasn't ugly at all, kinda cute when he was angry. As she had expected, he attacked her, she dodged the attack with a grin and leapt into the air, taking off past the saiya-jin no Ouji. Flipping around and having some fun she dodged the Ouji's attacks with ease.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be strong!" she taunted. Turning she spotted a cave and flew in it, twisting a twining around in the man caverns, she soon lost the Ouji and flew out the other end. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, looking behind her for the Ouji, and ran stright into a cavern wall.  
  
"Ack!" she fell a few feet before catching herself in midair and rubbing her spinning head, she looked up, shocked to see the Ouji there, scowling. He kicked her to the ground, and she hit and made a crater. The Ouji pinned her to the ground by sitting on her and holding her arms above her head. She struggled a little while before he slapped her face with his one free hand.  
  
"I will ask you only once more. Where. In. The. Hell. Is. My. Mate."  
  
"Dead for all I give a care about, she'd be better that way anyway." Bulma growled, struggling against the Ouji again. Again she was slapped, but harder this time, it was enough to stun her for a few seconds. She growled and glared daggers at the Prince.  
  
"You will tell me or I will have you killed." He growled.  
  
"Then kill me, I won't tell you where my sister is just so you could have the throne." Bulma spat in his face and the Ouji lost his temper. When he was done with her he had to drag her back to her pod, he docked the pod in his ship with his father and locked her in there until they were clear of the planets gravitational pull. She was still out cold when he dragged her to a cell, after making sure she had a Ki blocker on, and left her to rot. Over the weeks, the dye in Bulma's hair, tail, and eyebrows faded and it turned blue again. When the Ouji came down to beat the crap out of her again, her hair was so dirty from the cell that you couldn't tell what color it was anymore. When they finally landed again on Vegeta-sei, she was dragged out of the cell and given a bath like all prisoners were, on the floor with a high powered hose.  
  
Bulma woke when the freezing water hit her back full force. Having trained without her Ki, she knew how to fight and stand up to high pressures like this. She wasn't made of porcelain after all, even though she looked it. Groaning she got up and did one thing that no other saiya-jin had ever done, she snapped the Ki blocker with ease, because of all her training without Ki, she had strengthened her body as well as her mind. She powered up and blasted the bastard that had dared blasted her. By the time everyone in the room was dead, she was panting and dripping wet. Standing on shaky legs she headed toward the door, only to run into a brick wall halfway to it.  
  
"So you lied, that's bad for your honor, baka onna." The Ouji said, bending down and dragging Bulma to her feet. Bulma cursed the Ouji and tried to break away, but failed to do so and was dragged down the halls until they reached a room with two large doors that signaled a bedroom to a royal. Vegeta smirked,  
  
"You betrayed me, even though I do not approve of the match our parents arranged, and now your going to be punished for Onna," Vegeta threw Bulma on the bed and removed his armor and his spandex shirt...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will my sleep deprived mind come up with next? Please read and review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
Tabi-chan 


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma's eyes widened slightly as Vegeta walked toward her holding what looked like a cable. He grabbed her wrists and tied her to the headboard of the bed.  
  
"Now you won't run off without my knowing." Vegeta said, turning out the lights and crawling in bed next to Bulma. Bulma thought that he might rape her or something, but when she felt his tail wrap around her waist and heard his soft snoring she sighed in relief. The tail kept moving around, getting a firmer hold every now and then and it sent shivers up her spine. After a few hours of fiddling with the cable, her hands came undone and she dropped her numb arms to her sides. Vegeta growled in his sleep and pulled Bulma closer to him. Bulma nearly gagged, how could he do this to her after he had killed her mate and her child? Bulma tried pushing him away, but only managed to make him grip her tighter too him. Bulma suddenly gasped, she really didn't like being this close to the bastard. She tried one last time to push away from him and he grunted and pulled her against his body, tightly. With his tail and his arms now around her, her own arms were pinned. She growled and struggled to move away but the man was a rock and threw one leg over hers to stop her legs from moving. She finally gave up and settled for glaring at the bastard. An hour later her eyes were drooping and she could no longer stay awake. She growled and finally gave into sleep...  
  
~~~~~~~ Bulma's dream ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma growled and pounced on the man, the man laughed. 'Yamcha?' She thought, no, this man was much shorter. She kissed him passionately and he kissed her back. His tail wrapped around her waist and she stroked it. He gave a growled and flipped her onto her back, tearing at her cloths, as she was to him. She growled to him as she stroked her tail, he hit her sensitive spot, where the tail met skin and she went limp in pleasure.  
  
"This is forever Onna, forever, never again will you disobey me," the voice whispered gently. 'Who was speaking? Who was this man?' she thought, but then he bit down on her neck and all thought ceased as she bit him right back....  
  
~~~~~~~~ End Dream ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma cried out and sat up stright. Vegeta groaned and looked at her with desire filled eyes.  
  
"What is the matter with you Baka onna!" he growled grabbing her by the waist and dragging her back down to him. His eyes slowly cleared as he laid down. Her hand flew to her neck; no bite mark was there.  
  
"Strange dreams onna?" he growled, "Its too be expected, sooner or later we will bond and you will be my mate, I've know it sense the first time I saw you." He growled, pulling her against him again. She pushed him away and curled into a little ball, turning her back on him. That didn't stop him from wrapping his tail around her and curving his body to fit hers. Without another thought he went back to sleep, Bulma was soon following him, having strange dreams all night long with a faceless man...  
  
  
  
Bulma growled and fought the sheets as she sat up. In the need she ended up ripping them because they were wrapped so tightly around her body.  
  
"Damn sheets." She growled, looking around. Vegeta was long gone but that didn't stop him from locking the door to his room. She growled and got a shower, then looked around for something to wear besides her dirty, stained, and torn up training suit. She had spotted the dress that Vegeta, or one of the slaves, had left her, but she had...cough, cough, accidentally dropped it down the toilet and flushed it. There was no way she was going to walk around in that small scrap of cloth that didn't deserve to be called a dress. It was a mini skirt if anything. She decided that she would just have to borrow one of Vegeta's training outfits, which he had plenty of.  
  
She really hated him a lot. How could he just kill her child like that without even asking if it was saiya-jin or not? She growled as she pulled on the training suit, which smelled just like him...  
  
"Damn it!" she growled, slipping the armor over her head. With her short hair, and the armor that was made for a man, she looked just like one. The only thing setting her apart was her slightly, better toned legs. With no mirror to guess at her appearance, she blasted the large window in the room and flew out, suppressing her Ki way down so as not to be detected by scouters.  
  
She landed and followed her own Ki, which was surrounding her ship, and soon came to it. It was under lock and guard, literally. After a few minuets of waiting, and no one came by, she got an idea.  
  
Quickly running forward so she could get their attention, she panted out,  
  
"Prince...Help...Under attack HURRY I'll watch the ship!" It was more then enough to get every guard running toward the palace. She chuckled when they left and quickly got into her pod, which no one had been able to open yet, and it quickly launched into space. After a few minuets of killing every tracking device on her ship, she opened the bag at her side, which, by the way, was a subspace pocket and contained a lot of food and things. She quickly ate. (Yes like a normal saiya-jin but with refined manners.) When she was done, she went about evading the pods that came after her. She pulled out a small box and pressed a button on it, immediately the ships stopped pursuing her because 'she' appeared half a dozen places and going in different directions confusing the scanners. A few seconds later a beeping sounded near her left hand. Out of wanting to have some fun, she answered the call.  
  
"What do you want Vegetable Head?" she asked, pulling a wrench out of her subspace-bag and a machine and started tinkering with it, it was something to help out everyone. It was called a capsule.  
  
"Get back here now Onna!" he growled, anger fused his eyes along with lust and a few other emotions she couldn't pin point.  
  
"You not only killed my full blooded saiya-jin mate, but our child as well. And you want me to mate to you, so you can take the throne. I'd. Rather. Be. An. Outlaw." She said slowly, punctuating each word and ending the conversation with Outlaw. She turned her ship toward the left quadrant out of the north one, which was ruled by Saiya-jins. Where she was going, no one knew what the hell a saiya-jin was and had no fear of them, so she decided to head that way. But the only way she could truly be free of the saiya-jins was if she...but could she? It would hurt like hell yes. Worse then anything in her life would. She looked down, staring at her tail as it wagged back and forth. Slowly she grabbed it tightly and yanked, with a scream of pain she dropped it. The pain was almost gone before it came but she could still feel it like it was there. The final act of her freedom was in play. She incinerated her tail and turned back to controls, already missing it...  
  
Three years later... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, just in case you were wondering just why I keep skipping years, it is because I want Bulma to be a certain age. Currently she was 18 when she was with Yamcha, shes twenty-two now, but I want her to be twenty five when I actually start all the good stuff. Yes it is a bit rushed, and I am sorry about that, but I don't know how else to write it. It just comes to my head and boom, its on paper. Its hard to do it any other way. Other wise it gets confusing for me and it will turn into a comedy and I don't want that yet!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma grinned and jumped over the fallen body. It'd taken her three years by she had her old rep back. She was now officially on the run from the Vegeta-sei republic; there was even a bounty on her head to return her alive, or dead, to Vegeta-sei. Bulma had again taken down another bounty and was in the process of returning the dead man's body back to the person whom had put the bounty out in the first place. Grinning she put the body in a capsule and sent it to the sender through a mini transporter. Her money was sent back. She smirked again, a very Vegeta like smirk, and boarded her ship, the crowds that were parted as she moved forward. When she entered her ship, she turned off her hologram and her beautiful self appeared. She pocketed the money and took off. Once she was past the ship. She took the hologram off her own. Lately, she'd been having lots of trouble with Vegeta-sei.  
  
No matter where she goes to, no matter how hard she runs from those, those bastards they always manage to find her again! Suddenly, as she was walking down the small hallway, her ship was attacked. It couldn't be from the other planet, they had no technology like this. "VEGETA-SEI!" she screamed, getting up from her knees where she had fallen down. Suddenly, without any warning, the ship plummeted and she crashed into the jungle planet below. She never had a chance...  
  
Vegeta grinned as he had found his mate again. No matter what she says, for the last few years he'd been able to hear her thoughts and that's how he'd been able to track her so well. He saw her ship crash to the planet below, then explode. He wasn't worried, if that's why his men were all jumpy. He was positive that she would survive the impact to the planet. It was an uninhabited planet and no one lived on it. Perfect for his uses. He barked orders to his men and soon a small pod was ready...  
  
Bulma groaned and opened her eyes, looking around she was shocked that her ship was even whole! Well, not counting the big gaping holes in the side, but pretty much. But everything inside was pretty much charred. She found her Subspace Bag and was glad to see that she had managed to put it away before the explosion. She stumbled forward and didn't bother to open the compartment. She just shoved her hand through and watched it crumble around her hand. Grabbing the bag she slung it over her chest and leapt into the air, but fell down immediately. She must still be dazed. She reasoned with herself. So off she went walking, or tried to when all of a sudden...  
  
  
  
Vegeta grinned when he saw her shocked face as he turned her around. The first thing he did was kiss her, the next was knocking her out. He picked her up, knowing she would come to in the pod on the way to the ship, but still smiling anyway.  
  
The onna groaned and curled into his chest a bit. It was cold on this planet and she, for some reason, didn't have a tail or was using her Ki.  
  
'Must have lost it in the blast.' Vegeta thought, setting the Baka Onna in the pod before shortly joining her. He regretted the loss of her tail and gently rubbed he back in a soothing manner. Bulma felt the heat and moved into it. Vegeta wasn't a bit shocked when she moved into his heat. She must have been out cold or pinned under something for quit a while because she was cold as ice. Extending his Ki around her she warmed up a bit...  
  
Bulma woke up in nice warm bed. She had long ago gotten over the loss of her child and mate to Vegeta, but that still didn't stop the hatred she had for him. Knowing that Vegeta was also in the bed didn't help matters either. Slowly she got up and went in to the bathroom. Slowly, obvious to Vegeta, she cleaned the small cuts and bruises along her body. She was getting dressed when Vegeta woke up to find her gone. He jumped out of the bed but stopped when he heard the shuffling in the bathroom. The baka onna didn't even bother to close the door, thinking that Vegeta was deep in sleep. He watched her from behind as she pulled the hole filled body suit over herself and grinned. He was going to enjoy having her as his bonded mate.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta's gruff voice startled Bulma, but she didn't show it. Vegeta could smell the shock and surprise from her and smirked.  
  
"Cleaning up, now get out," she growled, actually slamming the door in his face. She finished cleaning up and decided that she had to find a way out of here. There was no window in the room, and the air vents were too small for her to fit through...her attention wandered as something caught her senses, food.  
  
Sniffing the air she was finally drawn out of the bathroom, washing her face with a rag. Sitting at the only free chair in the room, the table chair, she sat and began to eat with Vegeta. Vegeta just grunted and let her eat. When Bulma finished, Vegeta started talking, he had finished before she had.  
  
"Your not leaving this room, nether am I, I won't risk having you run off again." He growled,  
  
"You can't stay in here forever," she countered, rising to the bait.  
  
"Ohh, were not going to be in here forever; I'd give you, say a month before you finally crack and mate willingly." Vegeta said offhandedly, trying but not succeeding, to hide his smirk. Bulma growled,  
  
"I am not staying here that long!" She growled.  
  
"What, are you scared?" he asked,  
  
"Scared of what, a weak saiya-jin no Ouji?" she asked, at the insult to his pride the Ouji jumped to his feet and immediately started attacking. Bulma smirked, he was angry, and he was sloppy when he was angry. She grinned and soon the whole room was destroyed, and they had to take to the air outside in order to continue the fight.  
  
"IF I WIN, WE MATE!" Vegeta suddenly got an idea, cooling his head a bit.  
  
"NO DEAL!" Bulma yelled, her pride hurt.  
  
"NOW WHO'S RUNNING AWAY? SCARED OF ME?" he shouted, ramming his fist into her stomach, sending her to the ground,  
  
"IF YOU WIN, I LEAVE YOU ALONE, FOR GOOD!" he reasoned, with her. Bulma suddenly saw this as her chance to finally be able to be free from him and without thinking, screamed,  
  
"YOUR ON!" and then the battle started...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, Now just letting you know ahead of time, the next, ::Thinks really hard:: two chapters are going to be really, really short, like two or three pages, one chapter might be as short as one page, I haven't decided yet, but including this chapter it will start getting short cause I have an idea, but not a lot of details! I even got a few suggestions I'm gonna take to heart, Thanks TigerWolf, I like her with her tail too...Just gotta think of a way to make her grow it back...TY!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma dodged left, then right, Vegeta grinned and knocked her to the side, hitting the side of her head. Bulma winced, but she got back up and growled. She hit Vegeta in the rib, when she heard a satisfying crack, and a grunt of pain, she smiled, knocking Vegeta's feet out from under him, she pressed her foot to his neck, hard. Vegeta's eyes widened, he had lost, yet again.  
  
"Onna..." He started, but Bulma just smirked,  
  
"See ya Ouji, hope we never meet again!" She removed her foot, or tired to, but Vegeta had taken her foot off his neck and yanked it hard. Screaming she fell onto top of him and he pinned her on the ground underneath him.  
  
She growled and tried to break free, but Vegeta stopped all of that with a soul-searing kiss. Bulma fought all the way, even though her body was slowly giving in to his, she'd go down kicking and screaming. She kicked him in his hurt ribs. He grunted but forced his tong into her mouth; Bulma suddenly couldn't hold back anymore, she kissed him back. After a few moments, Vegeta suddenly pulled back with a smirk, standing up he waved to her then turned on his heel and left. Bulma just blinked and sat up in confusion.  
  
Standing up she walked toward the space ship bays. She found Bardock waiting there, he'd been watching the fight and suddenly, nothing.  
  
"Bulma, are you okay?" Bardock asked,  
  
"I want a strong ship, now." She growled, turning and sitting down, thoroughly confused.  
  
"What happened?" Bardock asked, shouting the order.  
  
"I won." Was all she said to him.  
  
She grunted when Bardock set a hand on her shoulder and she walked toward the ship he indicated, one of the Ouji's finest, it looked.  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind, for a future mate and all." Bardock said, waving her toward the ship,  
  
"Bulma, is it me, or is your tail longer?" Bardock asked,  
  
"Tail?" she looked behind her and sure enough her tail was waving behind her like it had never gone anywhere.  
  
"I thought I cut that thing off!" she growled, gripping the tail in one hand she prepared to do it again.  
  
"CUT IT OFF BULMA STOP THAT NOW!" Bardock cried, knocking her hand away from her tail.  
  
"Leave it, it could tell you if Vegeta is your mate or not, and what do you mean you cut it off?" Bardock asked,  
  
"Ohh, I pulled it off a long time ago, then it just suddenly grew back when Vegeta..."  
  
"Vegeta?" Bardock prompted.  
  
"When that unholy bastard stole a kiss..."  
  
"And you probably kissed him back." Bardock said, grinning.  
  
"Its part of the bond, the bond between you and Vegeta, it will grow and grow until you two are together to complete the bond. If you leave now, you will probably hurt yourself as well as him, without a complete bond, who knows what mess of trouble you could get into." Bardock said, as Bulma entered the ship, she would just have to find out for herself...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Like I said they are short chapters, so you can kill me a later, gotta get to school, so I can do exams!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	6. Chapter 6

It'd been a good month or so and she was acting strangely. Ever sense that Demonic Bastard had kissed her it was all she could think about. She couldn't stop thinking about it and her dreams even took it a step further to actual mating, which made her wake up in a sweat. She growled and started staying up late at night barely getting any sleep what so ever.  
  
'Damn onna, get back to Vegeta-sei so we can mate already!' Bulma had heard Vegeta's voice in her head, but she thought she was going delirious and ignored the thoughts that were starting to run through her head. She had strange dreams. Her mating dreams came two sided and she could no longer sleep at all at night. Once she even found herself accidentally steering toward Vegeta-sei, but she quickly turned the ship around in time for the scanners to miss her ship. Bulma growled and decided she would sleep tonight weather she had to knock herself out or go willingly. She got a surprise when she entered her small cabin. She had been getting ready for bed, not even paying attention to what she wad doing as she undressed and climbed into bed, that was until to arms wrapped around her waist and spun her around so fast it wasn't funny.  
  
L E M O N  
  
W A R N I N G  
  
  
  
| | | | | | | | | | \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ Bulma gasped in surprise as Vegeta started kissing her passionately. For some strange reason she kissed back, soon her cloths were off and so were his. He pressed her down into the mattress and moved his hands along her body. The kiss deepened and Vegeta growled something before moving his kissed along her next, slowly he made his way to her breasts where he nibbled at them genteelly and then rough. Bulma groaned and as Vegeta spreed her legs and dived deeply into her, setting Bulma's Climax off just as Vegeta's did...  
  
Bulma screamed and woke up with a shock. The dream had been so vivid, she didn't know what the hell was going on but she would find out real quick. She climbed out of bed and went to the console, setting in a course for Vegeta-sei Bulma went to a take a shower....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My first Lemon, even though it was a dream, should I take it out or should I leave it. Should there be more or what?  
  
Tabi Chan 


	7. Chapter 7

"Ship now in orbit around Vegeta-sei." The computer mainframe said. Bulma rolled out of bed after having another strange dream and went about thinking of questions to ask her father when she got back on the planet. Something hit her ship and she was knocked off her feet. She ran down the hall, the ship shaking all over the place, the ship suddenly took a nose dive, sending her right down the hallway and into the control room faster then Vegeta could fly...which was pretty fast.  
  
After crashing into the console and passing out for a few seconds she came too and tried to pull the ship out of the nosedive. She barely had the nose leveled off when the ship crashed into one of the many forests of Vegeta- sei. Screaming she went stright through the window/thick hull of the ship that was used mostly as a view screen, and into the forest outside. After a few moments of doing absolutely nothing,, she got to her feet and wandered over to the ship to recover what she could which ended up being her small Subspace bag. Growling she headed for the nearest town, to tired to fly...  
  
Three days later  
  
Bulma growled and finally managed to make it to the palace, of course she did not want to head there, even though her tail had been going crazy, and she headed for the next town. She followed a small well-worn path to the main road and headed south. She didn't get far along the main road before several guards stopped her,  
  
"What do you want?" she growled, pushing past a few of them.  
  
"King Vegeta wants to see you now," the head elite said, frowning she said off handedly,  
  
"Tell Vegetable head the answer is no, that is an order as a head elite, now move." She growled, blasting the ground near their feet, they quickly ran off...  
  
Bulma blasted the door to Bardock's house, startling the man. Knowing that the door was Ki proof, Bulma waited to be let in.  
  
"BULMA!" Bardock swept the young onna up into a hug. Bulma laughed and smiled,  
  
"Hello Bardock, I take it you missed me..." she barely said before Bardock began to shove her inside.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TONIGHT IS?!?!?! WE HAVE TO GET "YOU OFF THE PLANET NOW!" Bardock roared, suddenly extremely worried about Bulma.  
  
"Tonight? It's the..." Bulma suddenly looked at the calendar that was always on the wall and paled,  
  
"I need a ship...." She said, suddenly worried,  
  
"There is no way I could get one during the full moon week...." Bulma suddenly felt intense pain shoot through her spin and growled and oath as she stumbled forward, it was already beginning....  
  
"Sedate me," she growled to him, stumbling up the stairs to her room.  
  
"That would only work for the first day of it..." Bardock said, pulling his medical kit with him already shoving things aside in search of a needle and a sedation bottle. Finding it he walked into Bulma's room to find her hunched over on the bed clutching her abandon. Quickly he helped her lay down and injected the murky green liquid into her neck, right at the base...  
  
Bulma growled an oath as pain seared up her spine again. By the sounds coming from the other room, Bulma had decided that Bardock had forgotten all about her. Growling she stood up and regretted it almost immediately. Doubling over in agony she slipped down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom, wincing at the pain now all over her body. Stumbling over to Bardock's desk, she found another sedation, absently she looked at the calendar, it was still the same day, it must have only lasted a few hours then. Upping the dosage she held it to her neck, only to have it ripped out of her hand. Startled she spun around, but regretted it yet again. The last coherent thought was, 'Shit,' before losing all thoughts of reality and passing out...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohh I'm evil I know. Who is Bulma mating to, the Saiya-jin no Ou or the Ouji? Find out in the next chapter I am so evilly naming, Bulma wakes up! I'm evil aren't I? Well, I'm even more so when you hear what I have to say. ::Cough, cough:: I have the next chapter written, but, I refuse to put it up until I at least get three reviews, I don't care if its from the same person, I'm just not getting as many reviews as I thought I might get if I did a Vegetable head and Bulma fic. Anyway, when I get the three reviews, I'll stick up the next chapter, and mind you its totally OOC so flame me for it if you want. It's just a warning! And to make up for this chapters shortness, the next chapter is six pages long, so the quicker the reviews come in, the quicker the chapter comes out. Now I think I'm going to go and work on Chapter nine, but I have no ideas for it, so review and give me suggestions!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks guys! Here the next chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bulma groaned and cracked one eye open, then the other. She didn't remember the ceiling being that blue...Royal blue... Thoughts spun around in Bulma's head before she realized three things.  
  
The first was that she was not in her room.  
  
The next was that she was not alone in the bed and who ever was next to her had his tail around her waist and dragging her closer.  
  
The third was that she was naked and the man now above her was kissing her and she had no power against him because of the full moon. Barely could she make out the outlines of his face, but other then that she had no clue who the hell she was mating too so willingly.  
  
"No turning back now Onna, you are my mate forever..." the words played in Bulma's mind, over and over again. She had no clue what they meant, they were just there. The strange thing was that after these words, a sharp pain in her neck made her eyes snap open, but she didn't see the ceiling, she saw her memory of a few hours ago.  
  
It was Vegeta, Vegeta had been over her and he had made her his, and him hers, he had chosen her as his mate and now there was nothing she could do about it. He had marked her too, from the looks of the blood on the pillow where her head and neck had been, a deep mark. Growling she looked at Vegeta, who was staring off into space, he snapped out of it quickly though and dragged her closer. It'd only been a day, and they still had six days to go before the full moon was gone and they could stop this insanity. Growling Vegeta kissed her full on the mouth.  
  
Bulma whimpered and wanted to push him away, to tell him to get his murdering hands off of her, but she couldn't. A voice in her head said,  
  
'Bulma, it's alright, its Yamcha, move on, forget me! He didn't know! Forgive him!' And then it was gone.  
  
'YAMCHA!' her mind screamed, before she gave herself over to Vegeta fully.  
  
Vegeta growled, he had unfortunately heard the small conversation in his mate's mind. He was glad that the man had let Bulma be his, but he was angry that she still mourned his loss. There was nothing Vegeta could do to stop himself from mating to the onna underneath him at the moment, not with her so close and her taste still in his mouth. He growled and bit her again, on the other side of her neck. Helpless against the tidal wave of emotions, Bulma bit him back before she lost all thoughts of reality once again...  
  
Anger, pain, loss, love, mating...Those were the main emotions in Vegeta's head that Bulma was feeling. More then likely she was feeling the love and Vegeta was feeling her feelings, so he was just going along with it. (Did that make any sense?) Bulma purred and curled into Vegeta's chest as he pulled the blanket back over her. They had again mated and the blanket had been lost for a few hours, now they were resting. They had not been able to leave the bed for the last three days, ever sense Vegeta had brought her here to mate for the first time. This had been his father's room, but it was also where kings were conceived and born, and seeing as Vegeta was now king, he seemed logical that he would bring his mate here. This was now his room, which was strange, seeing as it was also Bulma's room now too. He wouldn't let her leave when the full moon was over, never again.  
  
For some reason he couldn't seem to bare been parted from her again. He had nearly gone insane from wanting her while she had been gone, but when he had felt her Ki on the planet during the full moon he had. He barely kept her alive the first time they had mated, he had been out of it the first time together, he could barely remember it at all, he had been that out of it. He grinned, he had remembered the cries Bulma had uttered during it and he frowned. Her memories were floating through his head but he refused to subside to the sad memories of her mate and child which he had killed for no reason other then he was jealous that someone had had his mate before him... He growled and pulled Bulma closer to him, if that was possible, and kissed her again.  
  
"Geta, need sleep." She grumbled sleeply, unable to think correctly, he ignored her plea for rest and mated to her again. Again he was so tired he could barely move, this time he rested a bit, dreaming her dreams as she was dreaming his memories. (okay that didn't make any sense either did it?)  
  
Bulma growled, actually it wasn't verbal it was her stomach that was growling. Vegeta heard this and chuckled, slipping from the bed he ordered food brought to the room. A few seconds later he crawled back into the bed, covering his mate up and pulling her so her head rested on his chest. Someone knocked on the door and Vegeta let the servant enter. The servant set up dinner then left, not looking up from the task once. Nudging Bulma awake, he grinned,  
  
"Breakfast." He mumbled, Bulma's eyes opened at the mention of food and her stomach growled again. Getting up, dragging a sheet with her, she went to the dinner table, Vegeta not far after her.  
  
They ate quickly and Bulma, whom finished first, took a shower. When she came out, Vegeta went in, breakfast had been cleared, so Bulma went back to bed for some much needed rest....  
  
That was pretty much how it was for the rest of the week. When the influence of the moon was gone, and Bulma had finally snapped out of its trance, she woke up to the hard reality real quick.  
  
"Nani the..." she looked at a sleeping Vegeta with his tail wrapped possessively around her waist and it hit her hard.  
  
'Bulma, its Yamcha, I know the influence of the moon is gone now, but you must get over me. I don't want you to mourn me you whole life. Stay with Vegeta, he'll protect you better then I ever could. Bulma, as a last wish to me, stay with him, please...'  
  
'Shes going to stay anyway,' Vegeta suddenly growled in her head, startling both Yamcha, who was with King Kai, and Bulma.  
  
'Whose says what I'm going to do?' Bulma asked,  
  
'As an unwilling mate, you can't go ten feet without being dragged back by the bond.' Vegeta said, turning over on the bed and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. 'Which means where ever you go I go, get used to it,' Vegeta said, mentally smirking to himself.  
  
'Bulma darling, don't forget the frying pan, I gotta go, King Kai is starting to crack jokes again, BYE!' Yamcha said.  
  
"A Frying pan, How the hell could I have forgotten about those!" Bulma said, jumping up and out of bed, making Vegeta yelp in pain as his tail was yanked. Bulma quickly ran around looking for her clothes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing baka onna?" Vegeta asked, growling as he was dragged with her as she ran around,  
  
"Looking for my clothes!" Bulma growled,  
  
"They were incinerated the first time we mate." Vegeta growled, grabbing Bulma by the arms and tossed her back onto the bed, making her stop her 'Dizzying run around the room faster then Vegeta can fully wake up' spree.  
  
"Nani? How in the hell did that happen?" Bulma asked trying to remember.  
  
"Nani, you don't remember?" Vegeta said smirking, it was actually her fault they were gone.  
  
"No, I don't..." Bulma said, unsure is she really wanted to know.  
  
Vegeta grinned evilly and sent the memory to her though their bond...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta laid Bulma on the bed smirking as her eyes fluttered open. Vegeta, unable to control himself any longer, kissed her full on the mouth. He could tell that she was drugged by the moon's influence but he suddenly went insane with needing her and tugged at her clothing. Bulma tired of the barriers keeping her from Vegeta's body, she raised her Ki dangerously high and incinerated them quickly, Vegeta's armor and all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma blushed a deep red before she realized that Vegeta was gone and tugging her off the bed in his wake with a cry of alarm she tumbled off the bed and floated in the air a few feet off the floor. Scowling as she was dragged in the direction of the closet she pulled the blanket around her before she got to far away.  
  
Slowly she floated into a walk in closet. On one side was men's clothing, and on the other side was female's clothing. Feeling lazy, she just floated there, looking at the royal blue dress in front of her. She got so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that Vegeta was already dressed and staring at her weirdly.  
  
"What is it onna?" he asked, sensing a bit of her worry.  
  
Bulma blushed, seven shades of red before mumbling something that not even Vegeta could hear,  
  
"Nani?" Vegeta asked, (Incase you haven't guessed already, Nani is Japanese for 'What' and some places I didn't use it cause it didn't sound right!)  
  
"I SAID I'VE NEVER WORN A DRESS BEFORE!" Bulma shouted at him embarrassed. Vegeta was taken aback.  
  
"Never?" he asked,  
  
"No..." she mumbled, frowning she pulled the blanket around her tightly, Vegeta sighed,  
  
'I had to pick the Baka onna, didn't I!' he thought  
  
'I heard that!' Bulma growled, pulling the dress off the hanger she forgot about Vegeta and attempted to get dressed. After several minuets Vegeta couldn't help but burst into laughter and tried to help his mate. When they were done, Bulma looked half-decent minus a few wrinkles from the tugging and pulling.  
  
"Maybe I should just get Chi-chi to help me..." Bulma suggested, Vegeta nodded,  
  
"Fine, where does she work..."  
  
'Palace Kitchens' Bulma said through their link as she tugged the dress off. Vegeta watched her and nearly decided to take her again, but decided that his father was waiting.  
  
"Fine, She'll be here in a few minuets." Vegeta stalked from the room and accidentally pulled Bulma with him,  
  
"GETA!" Bulma shirked as she flew across the room after him, crashing into his back, Vegeta groaned and decided that his life was hell.  
  
Hitting the intercom, he ordered that Chi-chi, be brought up as quickly as possible or everyone would die a slow and painful death...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before you flame me, yes Bulma is a tomboy, she has never worn a dress in her life in less it was put on her or forced on her, she does not know how to operate one, just like me! ::Evil grin and starts burning all dresses around:: I've always felt the Bulma was too girlish for me, so I changed it around a bit!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	9. Chapter 9

Chi-chi knocked briskly on the Ouji's door, wondering if her life was at stake for saving dinner...again. The Prince roughly opened the door and grabbed her by her shirtfront and dragged her into the room.  
  
"Fix my mate now!" He growled, shoving him in the direction of the walk in closet. Frowning, she walked into the closet and was shocked to see Bulma there, clutching a sheet around her.  
  
"BULMA?" Chi-chi said, shocked,  
  
"Hi Chi-chi, I need to get dressed but don't know how to get into one, so please help and don't ask questions." She growled at Chi-chi, who had opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut and with a bow said,  
  
"Yes my queen."  
  
"I'm not a queen!" She snarled at Chi-chi, shoving the royal blue dress at her...  
  
Vegeta growled, he heard his mates voice in his head as she unknowingly broad casted to him their whole conversation.  
  
'Why are you here? Why is the Prince here with you? And why the hell are you naked?'  
  
'I was under the influences of the moon, I couldn't help it...much." she said, a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
'So, are you going to leave now? How are you? And why did you come back?'  
  
'I wanted answers from father, but I can now, look at this...' there was a gasp from Chi-Chi and Bulma nearly burst into tears,  
  
'So he's bonded to you, did you bite him back?'  
  
'I honestly don't remember...' Bulma said, worried.  
  
'Well, I suggest you remember, so how unwilling are you?' Chi-Chi asked,  
  
'Really unwilling, I can't leave his side for anything ten feet away,' Bulma really did burst into tears and Vegeta could hear them. He frowned and said threw their bond,  
  
'Onna, stop crying, if your not ready in five minuets, I'm leaving,' he barked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How do I block the bastard from my thoughts?" She quickly asked as Chi-Chi helped her into the dress.  
  
"Picture a large rock all in your mind, you on one side and him on the other." Both could hear Vegeta curse and they grinned,  
  
"How the hell do I get out of this one?" Bulma asked, making sure her rock wall was in place.  
  
"Well..." Chi-Chi started but Vegeta threatened to leave again and the two had to hurry even more. "You could try the hunt, but that would only delay it for a few years. Its when an unwilling mate is forced to mate under the influence of things, like the moon, drugs or raped, then they can go on the hunt. It's law that if the male can capture the female before...ten years was it? I can't remember its been so long sense I took it, I didn't exactly adore Kakkarott the first time I met him, anyway, I went on the hunt and he caught me in the second month...But." She was cut off, but she tried to say something more, but interrupting Bulma was like trying to stop Vegeta from training...(A/N is that even possible?) Or beating Kakkarott.  
  
"Thanks Chi...AUG! VEGETA STOP!" Bulma hobbled out of the closet on one leg trying to shove the heel on her other foot. Growling she finally settled for floating in midair, shoving the shoe on her foot she growled as Vegeta stalked toward the Throne Room. Bulma just floated in mid air for a while.  
  
Upon reaching the throne room, Bulma finally set down on the ground, stalking toward the king, this time Bulma dragged Vegeta with her, and declared in a clear and strong voice,  
  
"I was under the influence of that damned moon, I didn't even mean to be on this damned planet when they were out, I call for a Hunt!" She growled, everyone, including Veggie head, was shocked at her. The king just smiled a bit, amusement danced in his eyes,  
  
"Agreed," he said simply, Vegeta stuttered and Bulma smirked, "And Vegeta, if you lose, you'll not become king," The king said with a smirk...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohh what had my deranged mind come up with not? What the fruit is it about this Hunt? And what wasn't Chi-Chi telling Bulma? What will happen? When will I go to be tonight? And why in the fruit is Vegeta wearing Bulma's underwear? A/N sorry that was a joke; Vegeta is NOT wearing Bulma's Underwear hehe, I'm evil! End A/N  
  
Tabi Chan 


	10. Chapter 10

Bulma growled, she had a seven-hour head start that was the law. But she knew for a fact that Vegeta would not, could not obey by it and was sure to be on her soon. She growled as she lunged into the pod; no one ever said anything about not going into space. At least Vegetable head couldn't sniff her out. She'd been flying for about two hours, so when she saw Vegeta come running, she knew that she had been correct in her assumption. Several pods, thankfully, took off at once and Vegeta cursed, from what she could see, and sniffed her to her now empty launch pad. Several men had to hold him back and someone, Kakkarott she thought it was, knocked him out. Bulma grinned, her life long friend would make sure she got her time limit she deserved...  
  
Three years later  
  
A man walking into a bar, a long dark cloak hid his body. Two more people, a man and a woman, entered behind him. They looked around and spotted no one they knew. The shortest of the three stalked toward the bar, his face masked by the cloak,  
  
"What'll ya hav," The bartender said in broken english, as he wiped the bar down.  
  
"You seen this woman," the short man flashed a photo of a blue haired beauty,  
  
"Seen 'er `round, weird `irl, always fixen stuff, mechanical like," the bartended fixed a soda for a man down that bar and soon the short man asked,  
  
"Where. Is. She." In slow words so he would under stand them.  
  
"Don't know, came, went, don't know," he repeated again. Vegeta sniffed the air and sure enough his mate was near by, she was, or had been here recently, but it was faint, barely there. Scowling the three left. The bartender smirked a bit but just to make sure, she waited until she was sure their Ki's were off planet before she dropped the hologram. Bulma grinned,  
  
"Out smarted him again, thanks Gyps, I ow ya again." Bulma said, fiddling with the hologram necklace.  
  
"Don't worry bout it B, you've done enough for me Vora knows it," Gyps said, referring to his god.  
  
"Thanks, see ya round," Bulma nodded and left the bar. Suddenly she felt a Ki behind her, turning she growled a Vegeta stood there,  
  
"Nice to see you onna...What they hell..." Vegeta didn't have time to react as Bulma threw the small machine, which landed on Vegeta's armor and stuck like glue. Vegeta suddenly froze, unable to move. Bulma, feeling a bit of evilness in her, walk up to Vegeta and kissed him full on the mouth. Vegeta as able to move his mouth, but that was about it. He kissed her back full force and Bulma's breath was taken away. Quickly she backed away waving as Vegeta tried to speak, but found he couldn't, she ran off, disappeared into the thick crowds after she left the ally way where Vegeta, along with Chi-Chi and Kakkarott were. Chi-Chi, after several hours of trying, finally blasted the thing off Vegeta. A little singed around the edges, they stalked off to try and find the Blue haired Vixen that caused him to be in such an uncomfortable...um...position. As soon as they reached their ship Vegeta took a cold shower. When that didn't work he opted for training with Kakkarott while Chi-Chi searched for Bulma. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma couldn't stop laughing. Something in the Vegeta looked on Vegeta's face when she had kissed him just was most the funniest thing she had ever seen. Bulma sat in her ship laughing so hard she accidentally dropped the wall that kept Vegeta from her thoughts....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta heard laughter in his head and knew that it was the onna.  
  
'Ohh, KB, did you see his face!' She burst into giggles again, 'I couldn't help it, it was just something that I had to do...'  
  
'Get a grip B, we still have to elude them, so where to next,'  
  
'Don't know, maybe Rixton Galaxy, I liked it there,'  
  
'Setting a course,'  
  
'Thanks KB, You're the best creation I made,'  
  
'I know, but I'm still a computer,'  
  
'Ohh give me a break...Damn, dropped the wall, see ya Vegetable head, ohh you shoulda seen your face,' Bulma burst into laughter again, closing Vegeta out of her mind.  
  
"Tell that screaming banshee of a mate of yours to head to the Rixton Galaxy," Vegeta ordered, smirking, but then frowned,  
  
"Damn her, always getting to my mind," he thought, to himself, trying to break down her walls, suddenly an imaged filtered past threw a crack in her strong barriers and Vegeta growled an oath.  
  
Vegeta stood in his own mind with such a shocked look on his face when Bulma had kissed him that it was pathetic, then shock turned to pleasure as he kissed her back. What made it comical was the position his body was in, arms crossed over his chest, head stuck up in the air, legs spread slightly apart, his normal stance. But with Bulma straddling on of his legs and the shocked look on his face made him want to laugh too, but he didn't, seeing as he would be mocking himself. Growling he turned the gravity up and trained harder. He vowed then and there that when he saw her next time, he would have his way with her...after he beat the kuso outta her...  
  
Bulma unfortunately heard Vegeta's last thought and shuddered, she stopped playing the scene in the Saiya-jin no Ouji's mind and closed off all contact with him.  
  
To tell the honest truth, she missed Vegeta a lot but she wouldn't let herself say it aloud, not even to KB, her most trusted friend, and computer. She had made the computer have a mind of its own and it decided to call itself KB. Bulma frowned,  
  
"Change course to...The Nova X II Four nine Galaxy,"  
  
"But that's in the bad part of the Dead Zone!" KB warned,  
  
"I've been there before, sides, our next bounty is there, Vegeta will not stop my work," Bulma growled,  
  
"Alright, alright, changing courses..." KB was silent as it put the computer on autopilot and Bulma went to have a shower and eat dinner. After a few hours she got board and went to bed; dreams of Vegeta flooded her mind and she growled. She should have never kissed him, even though she needed it more then she wanted to tease Vegeta...  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled as once again, twice in one day now, the wall dropped between Bulma and himself and he saw memories come into her mind. Obviously she was sleeping, the wall fluttered, on and off, memories of them mating and arguing, mostly of arguing, but then the wall was up again, rock solid. There was once voice, KB, fluttered in his mind, the computer must somehow be linked to Bulma's mind.  
  
'Sorry Vegetable head, privet thoughts, no Monkeys aloud,' the voice mocked, closing Vegeta out all together. So that's how she kept him out so long, that damned computer. No way was she strong enough to keep the bond block up that long without losing lots of energy.  
  
Vegeta growled as they suddenly came upon a ship, much like a saiya-jin space pod but...he guessed seven times larger then it, and frowned. He watched the ship glide below, heading in the opposite direction they were going in. Vegeta sighed and decided it was time for food, turning from the window he missed the flash of blue hair in a large window in the ship below...  
  
Bulma, three weeks later, finally took down the rough outlaw that had destroyed countless planets for fun and she was putting a stop to it here and now. She chained the aqua alien up and sent him to the "police" and got her Twenty thousand Zeni bounty that was on the man's head. Turning she stalked outside, the money in a capsule she had a stunner ready, she had felt Vegeta's Ki around, along with her two best friends, but she couldn't pinpoint them for some reason. Yawning she headed for her ship. She made it off the planet safely enough. Putting the money in a vault hidden in one of the many compartment in the ship, she sleeply headed for her room, not noticing the lack of greeting from her computer.  
  
"KB take off, Nova B Galaxy" she mumbled, she didn't question with the ship too off without a word, she collapsed onto her bed and fell into a dead sleep, unaware of the Ki standing in the shadows watching her every movement...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who's in the shadows watching Bulma? Whats going on here? Is Vegeta gonna carry threw with his threat? I think I'm gonna stay up another half hour to find out myself ^_^  
  
Tabi Chan 


	11. Chapter 11

Someone was shaking her and she suddenly sprang to her feet, glaring blearily at the black haired beauty before,  
  
"Chi-chi?" Bulma asked, unsure, (A/N; HAHAHA! You thought I was gonna let ol Vegetable head get her that easily did ya? Come on! I am Kakkyou {At least that's how I think its spelled} which is insanity or insaneness!)  
  
"Ya Bulma it's me. I need you to drop me off on the next planet, but right now I've come to warn you, and ask a few questions.  
  
"Currently your ship is not able to speak cause I uh...it had an accident with a frying pan! Ya that's it! Anyway, Vegeta is getting more and more frustrated with you and you need to start covering your tracks a bit better! Come on and land this pile of bolts, I have to get off cause Vegeta put tracers on both Kakkarott and myself, and we are currently arguing back and forth. Hes distracting Vegeta, but you really need work on hiding your tracks!" Bulma nodded and Chi-Chi filled her in with all the latest technology that was being used to track Bulma, Bulma frowned and landed the ship,  
  
"See ya in a few years Chi-Chi," Bulma said, closing the hatch and quickly taking off. After a few minutes she soon had KB fixed, whom quickly started to complain about being disabled like she had been. After several promises that she wouldn't allow that to happen anymore, they headed for Nova B.  
  
They got past their next few bounties with no trouble, but then the bounty she found nearly made her gag.  
  
"Forty Billion Zeni for the Angel of Justice!" The poster, with an extremely crude drawling of her on it, you couldn't even tell it was her, and the description at the bottom described her somewhat, but then got totally messed up! Number one, she was not twelve feet tall with seventeen or eighteen eyes! She didn't, wouldn't, and couldn't wear a dress inless someone helped her put it on! Or...it came with an indebted instruction manual on how it operates.  
  
A realization suddenly hit Bulma. If there were a bounty on her head, Vegeta would be sure to look for her here, where the bounty originated, or so the poster said! Growling, and without a second thought she took off through the crowed streets, intent on getting off the planet as soon as possible. Soon she reached the docking bay, the supplies she had ordered were still being loaded on board and she groaned, but helped them, trying to get it done quickly. She felt her patients wearing thin but finally they were done loading. Sighing with relief, she checked over her ship, fixing what damage she could with her renewed supplies. What was the point of going into space with a broken ship?  
  
Quickly she worked to fix the damned wiring; Chi-Chi's frying pan did a lot more damage then she had first let on. Suddenly an arm dropped onto her shoulder, startled but not showing it, she knocked the hand off and kicked the person backward.  
  
"Ohh! Jeez! I'm sorry, it was reflex!" she said, helping the poor man, human she was sure, to his feet.  
  
"Ya," he croaked, holding his chest, "Sign here," he growled, then stalked off.  
  
Another hand dropped onto her shoulder, this time when she turned around she got a fist to the face, all went black as she crashed to the ground with a thud; the hunter had become the hunted.  
  
  
  
Bulma woke with a slight groan, to soft for even saiya-jins to hear. She kept her eyes closed, breathing stayed the same, and she didn't move. Feeling around with her senses, she felt Vegeta in the room. Chi-Chi and Kakkarott were down the hall...and someone else? An extremely young someone else...?  
  
Bulma knew that if she opened her eyes, changed position, or did something to give herself away, Vegeta would be on her before she could counter attack. She felt rather then saw, like she could see through her eyelids, Vegeta pace in the room. It was very un-Vegeta-like. When Vegeta started growling, she decided she would have to act like she normally would have in a situation like this. Making sure her senses were right and Vegeta's back was turned, she caught her breath and snapped her eyes open, jumping from the bed into a fighting stance and attacking Vegeta before he had time to turn around. However Vegeta had been working out and he managed to pin Bulma to the opposite wall with little work.  
  
Bulma groaned as her head began to pound, like the blood had been cut off for her head for a few minuets. Bulma's head slumped forward onto the wall and she went half limp, though she still held a tight grip on his arms, which were pinning her shoulders and her waist to the wall.  
  
"Who are you?" she growled, playing like she didn't know who he was. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly,  
  
"Who am I? Onna you should know better then to ask that question," Vegeta said, kissing her neck, but then driving his fist into her back. Releasing Bulma she collapsed to the floor.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked dazed a bit, she got to her feet, albeit wobbly, but she was still up.  
  
"We will finish this damn Hunt, and then I will have my way with you and that's that," Vegeta growled, attacking. Bulma came fully awake, ignoring her pain, and attacked. It wasn't the bed thing to do in a ship, but seeing as they were both in the gravity room with the gravity on its highest without crushing the ship, they fought. Bulma growled as Vegeta forced her backward again. Bulma, like Vegeta, had been training non-stop, but Vegeta had somehow managed to surpass her.  
  
He pinned her to the floor, near the bed on the floor, "Do you give up onna?" he grunted with the pressure he had to hold on the onna to keep her pinned,  
  
"NO!" she cried out, elbowing him in the gut, he grunted and fell back a few steps, releasing her. She attacked with a fury of attacks, knocking the hell out of the Ouji, but still he managed to shove her back until her own back was pressed tightly against the wall.  
  
"Do you give up onna?" he asked again when he pinned her, his body crushing against hers, making a slight dent in the wall. Vegeta played with a few strands of hair that fell into her face. Bulma tried to fill her lungs to say no but found she couldn't when Vegeta kissed her, hard. Finally shoving him away she growled,  
  
"No" and she attacked again. It went on like this for a while until finally Bulma couldn't stand up any longer. Falling to her knees she screamed in pain when Vegeta's fist connected to her stomach and she went flying upward. Hitting the ceiling she fell toward the floor where Vegeta hit her on her back, causing a large dent to form. Bulma couldn't more for the pain was so great; Vegeta again asked his question,  
  
"Do you give up Onna, when you give up, I can heal you, and the pain will be gone," Vegeta reasoned with her, pressing his hand to her lower back hard,  
  
Screaming in pain when Vegeta started pressing his hand into an open wound, she finally couldn't hold back her tears of pain, with a finally cry of "NO!" she collapsed on the floor and stayed there.  
  
Vegeta growled and removed his hand. Standing against the wall he waited several hours, not doing a thing but watching the onna for signs of waking up, before she finally did. Walking toward her, which pained him more then it did her for some reason, he picked her up by her neck and held her in mid air. Bulma used her Ki to help her but it wasn't much.  
  
"Give up Onna, I don't...I don't want to hurt you. You brought this on yourself, now give up!" Vegeta ordered. If someone could have seen Vegeta at that point, they would have seen his eyes more moist then they normally were, a single tear trickled down his face, but it was soon gone when Vegeta raised his Ki and tightened his grip slightly. Vegeta did a mental attack on her walls. In her weakened condition, she couldn't keep both up. He had long ago, while she had been sleeping, destroyed the thing that linked her mind to the ship and she was now alone in her mind. He would have her as his mate even if it killed him. But with the way Bulma was acting, surly that would be the outcome because if she died, so did he...  
  
  
  
Bulma couldn't take it anymore. The mental barrage in her mind was killing her. The lack of air was getting to her head and she could no longer see stright. As a last ditch effort she kicked out, catching an unsuspecting Vegeta in the stomach. He dropped her and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. The mental barrage continued though. She fought back as much as she could, but she just couldn't keep up the physical and mental strains. She was dying now, he had his hand around her neck and he had her in the air again. Screaming, as much as someone could with their oxygen being cut off, she finally cried "Yes!" before passing out into blackness.  
  
Vegeta dropped Bulma when he heard the shaky yes, he quickly picked her up and rushed over to the double Regeneration tank and sat down in it, pulling Bulma with him he quickly turned the machine on, putting the air masks over their faces. The machine started filling with a sickly blue liquid. The water was scalding but he ignored it and set Bulma up into a comfortable position, they both waited until they were healed. The one thing Vegeta will never admit to, he was sure as hell glad she had given in when she did. Not only was she losing air, but it was hard as hell for him to breathe also, but he was also glad that she was finally his, and he was finally hers and he was finally hers...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen when the two wake up? Will the bond finally be complete? Read the next chapter and find out! Sorry for the delay, I had writer's block, but now I'm getting lots and lots of chapters and I have finished three chapters in under two hours! Now I'm going to bed so you can just wait a while for the next chapter!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	12. Chapter 12

Bulma groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Why the hell had she given in? Why couldn't she have held on a bit longer, she could have been dead, and then none of this would have happened! She growled, but it was caught in her throat when she noticed just exactly where she was. She was on Vegeta- sei; that much she was sure of. Looking beside her she nearly screamed, but she knew that in this tank, sound could not travel. Vegeta was asleep. Why he was in the tank with her she didn't know, but she wanted out, and now. She winced when she felt her arm tighten and protest when she lifted it, still broken. She knew she had a long ways to go before the healing was done and over with. Closing her eyes she tried to rest but found she couldn't sleep, something was nagging her at the back of her head?  
  
Opening her eyes she looked around. A man, too blurry from the water, walked up to the tank. He hit some buttons and suddenly Their air masks were ripped away. Vegeta's eyes suddenly snapped open. His eyes met hers briefly before he punched the diamond hard surface, effectively breaking it. Water rushed out and with it Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta quickly got to his feet and Bulma tried, but her feet just would not work properly. Growling her frustration she had to army crawl her way toward the other regeneration tank. She barely made it halfway across the room when a foot stepped hard onto her back, screaming in pain she cried out accidentally in her mind, 'VEGETA!' before passing out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta heard the cry in his head and spun around, knocking the man out first and ran back towards Bulma. He made it just in time to watch her ship leave from the window. Even though Vegeta tried to follow, he found that all the pods were disrupted so he couldn't...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma woke in agonizing pain. She couldn't move a muscle and when she did it hurt like hell, so she just stayed still. Gazing around the room her eyes landed on one person, a person hidden by the shadows.  
  
"Bandit," Bulma growled, as she watched the scarred face man walked out from the shadows.  
  
"B," Yamcha answered with a nod of his head, "So nice to see you remember me," Yamcha grinned wolfishly and sat down near Bulma on the bed, (A/N Bandit is Yamcha, hes an outlaw, and B is Bulma, she WAS an outlaw. And Yamcha is Yamcha's twin by the way, Confusing I know by to make a long story short, Yamcha's parents could never tell the two apart so they named them both Yamcha. One was good one was bad ^_^)  
  
"How could I forget? You were the only one of my bounties that tired to rape me!" Bulma growled, and against better judgment sat up and pushed herself off the bed.  
  
"Its not healthy for you to walk around yet," Yamcha said, shoving her roughly down on the bed and pinned her there.  
  
"I have a mate!" she growled, panicking slightly,  
  
"My weakling brother? Hes dead!" Yamcha growled and kissed her roughly. Bulma bit his arm, hard, dodging the kiss,  
  
"No you ass, Ou-sama Vegeta!" She growled, Yamcha's eyes widened, then a smirk formed on his face, he continued to kiss her, ignoring the bits from Bulma.  
  
'VEGETA HELP ME! PLEASE VEGETA! PLEASE ITS HIM! VEGETA!' Bulma cried out in her mind. Suddenly Yamcha hit her neck, hard, rendering her unconscious and smirked, 'that would have given her long enough to send a telepathic message to the Ou-sama,' Yamcha thought to himself, pulling himself off the weakened Bulma he picked up her limp form and carried her to the regeneration tank. He'd only been on the ship for a short while and already he had a plan formed. He grinned evilly, this would be fun...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'VEGETA HELP ME! PLEASE VEGETA! PLEASE ITS HIM! VEGETA!' Vegeta sat bolt upright in bed, he no longer could sleep as those nine words played over and over in his mind. He had heard her not a few hours earlier. Growling he stomped out of his room, still fully dressed, and demanded that a pod be readied. There was only one that hadn't been disrupted and it was Bulma's ship she had made when she had been here. It was still in the test stages, but Vegeta had no time left for that. He had heard the panic in Bulma's voice when she screamed out to him for help.  
  
Vegeta growled and entered the two-man ship and turned it on, half expecting it to blow up or something. When it didn't, he headed toward where he felt Bulma's strong Ki...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Three days later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma woke up in the regeneration tank. Her eyes felt heavy and she felt strange, like something was invading her body, but in a good way... Looking around she noticed Yamcha glaring at a screen with Vegeta's face on it. Vegeta happened to look back and spot her. He growled a few oaths, she could hear in her mind, and glared at Yamcha before turning his gaze back to Bulma,  
  
'Are you alright?' Vegeta asked in her mind,  
  
'Somethings wrong, I can't seem to keep my eyes open...' Bulma's eyes, as if on cue, started fluttering open and close.  
  
'That's just the Regeneration tank's sleeping module...' Vegeta said, shrugging it off.  
  
'Its not that, I'm fully healed, its like something was invading my body...' Bulma trailed off as she fought for consciousness, but she was losing the battle really quickly.  
  
'Wait, onna...that means...hold on...coming now...' Vegeta's mental voice was not heard though because Bulma was pulled into darkness, with a unknown evil lurking in the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiya! What could be forcing Bulma into just a dream like state? I'll tell you one thing, it just might be that last thing you expect! ::Evil grin:: and who is this unknown evil? ::Vegeta like smirk:: HAHAHA you'll just have to review, this is that last chapter until I get at least five reviews!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	13. Chapter 13

Vegeta had quickly apprehended the person whom had dared kidnap his mate and blasted him into the next dimension. Taking his weak mate from the regeneration chamber, she was done healing, he took her to his ship, which was connected to the ship he now stood on. Setting Bulma in the medical ward he waited while the doctor's were looking her over,  
  
"This is strange, it seems shes...pregnant with a child, a very powerful one my Ouji," The doctor said, "The power level is so high, its mixed with hers, she went into a catatonic state in order to protect those around her. She could accidentally blow up you or someone else without meaning too," The doctor explained, Vegeta nodded.  
  
Over the next year and a half Bulma was in a coma. She didn't twice, move, and much to Vegeta's dismay, argue back when he tired to wake her up by bating her. The doctor said she was taking an abnormally long time with the pregnancy and she would be due any day now. She wouldn't feel anything seeing as she would be asleep during the whole birthing process, but she should wake up right after the birth because of the pain. Vegeta growled and thought of the onna would do when she woke up...  
  
  
  
Bulma was in a state of bliss and she didn't know why. She held a child in her arms and she didn't know whose it was. She floated in the white void for hours, days, weeks, months, she lost track of time. She slowly grew more attached to the child and decided that sense no one would claim him, she would call him Trunks. Grinning and playing with the little boy she wondered several things. Where was she and how did she get here? How come after all this time she didn't get hungry or thirsty? Why was she here? Whose child was this? How come he had purple hair? Over the months, or what guessed to be months, she got to know the child, what he liked to do. Suddenly the white void changed, the baby was gone, and their was agonizing pain between her legs.  
  
She screamed and pushed as hard as she could and soon there was a screaming baby boy. She was pregnant? When did that happen!? Bulma looked around in a daze and soon she quickly recognized the screaming child and the man standing next to her. Vegeta looked down disgustedly at the purple haired child quickly handed it to Bulma.  
  
"What happened `Geta?" She mumbled leaning back into the pillows if the bed, letting the child rest in her lap.  
  
"Isn't is obvious onna, you just had a child." Vegeta said simply, smirk in place.  
  
"Don't reckon I can blow you up now huh?" she mumbled, half dozing where she was, she was currently losing lost of blood and she couldn't stay awake long, "`Geta take Trunks for I drop him," she mumbled,  
  
"I will not name my brat by that demeaning name!" Vegeta roared, setting the child off into wild cries, making everyone wince in pain. But Bulma didn't hear him, and the child rolled out of her lap and went on a crash course for the floor. Vegeta caught him before he hit the floor and he carelessly threw the child to the doctor. The kid giggled and the doctor looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Take care of it," Vegeta growled, sitting down next to his mate, "Leave now," Vegeta growled, soon the room was cleared as soon as Bulma was cleaned up. Sitting there Vegeta looked at his mate sleeping and emotion welled up inside of him. He couldn't explain it anymore then describing it aloud would help. Moving a few stray hairs from her face Vegeta frowned, then scowled, (A/N: Yes there is a difference between frown and scowl!)  
  
"Where in the hell did you come up with a name like Trunks?" he asked, suddenly his mind was filled with white. He saw his mate holding a purple haired child and he groaned, forcing the memory away. "Alright, so you bonded with the child, I'm gonna change his name anyway, maybe it'll be Kuchiko, because you'll be the destruction of me one day,"  
  
"No, `tays Trunksss" Bulma mumbled turning over and clutching Vegeta's hand in hers. Vegeta scowled again but relented slightly, using the excuse of having to get sleep after pounding the daylights outta 'The bastard whom dared kidnap his mate and get away with it,' into the ground, or spaceship as in this case. Vegeta climbed into the bed next to his mate, whom gladly scooted over some, and allowed Bulma to snuggle closer as she slept. Of course, when all of this hit her in the morning, she would scream and shout and probably burst a few eardrums, Vegeta just wanted to bask in the silence.  
  
'Its not gonna last long,' Bulma said through their bond, 'Trunks cries loudly,' she mumbled, her dreams taking her back out into space, leaving Vegeta to wonder just what in the hell 'Cries loudly,' meant...looks like he would have to find out the hard way...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Okay that's done! Now, Bulma is half excepting the bond, but what happens when Yamcha comes back from the dead? And with Bulma's dead child nonetheless? Find out in the next exciting chapter! By the way, could I please, at least, get five reviews before I post this? ::bows amine style in begging:: Please!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	14. Chapter 14

Bulma woke with a start, growling as she heard Trunks crying. Vegeta didn't stir next to her so she growled and got out of bed dragging the now giggling child back with her, rocking the child on the bed gently Trunks was soon asleep and Bulma laid him on the bed between Vegeta and herself. Smiling at the thought of Vegeta waking up to a gurgling baby boy, she drifted off to sleep again.  
  
Vegeta nearly growled but held it back. I'd taken the onna half an hour to wake up to the child, albeit that she had just given birth to him, but still his eardrums were about ready to burst, and now that brat was pulling his hair! Snapping one onyx eye open he glared at the child, who seemed to be sleeping, and pulled his hair out of his grasp.  
  
Suddenly there was a curse as someone in the room stumbled and hit the wall. Quickly as possible and through their bond Vegeta woke Bulma up and told her to be quiet. Holding Trunks to her tightly she slowly crawled out of the bed and landed on the floor with out a sound. Vegeta suddenly heard a loud crying sound and glared at Bulma, but Trunks was still sleeping. Something came up behind Bulma as Vegeta went to find out what the crying sound was. As he was in the bathroom, he heard a screech and raced back to see Bulma hitting a poor dead guy, by the looks of the halo, with a frying pan. Trunks was laughing so hard that the small child was gasping for air.  
  
"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW STOP THAT ONNA!" The man screamed clutching his head and curling into the fetal position.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Yamcha?" Bulma asked, startled she grabbed Trunks up off the floor and vainly tried to settle him down.  
  
"Nice to see you too sweetheart..." Yamcha gulped as Vegeta growled. "Anyway, I got a day off, and I thought you might wanna see our kid," Yamcha pointed to the floating child. Bulma gulped as the boy looked exactly like Trunks, but...evil? "I came to warn you that if both Trunks' done fuse soon, your gonna get stuck with a human child instead of a saiya- jin," The evil dead Trunks floated over to good Trunks and hit him hard, good Trunks started whining and bawling at the top of his lungs. Vegeta solved the problem quick. Grabbing the dead Trunks by the scruff of the neck he shoved him toward alive Trunks and the child shuddered as the two fused together.  
  
"Now leave," Vegeta warned in a deadly voice, Bulma was still extremely pale from the birth of Trunks and he didn't want her to injure herself, she was pretty much a human in her state.  
  
"Can't, I still have..." Vegeta fixed the problem before Yamcha could finish stating it, with a nice Big Bang Attack. Bulma growled at Vegeta, but went back to bed none the less, ignoring the now sleeping child she was soon joined by Vegeta who pulled her close to him in a spoon fashion. Trunks snored softly; Vegeta snored softly. Bulma sighed at the two and dozed off thinking, like father, like son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So it may be cheesy, but hell, I liked it! I think this is gonna be the ending, I don know.  
  
Tabi Chan 


	15. Chapter 15

Bulma woke in the morning; she looked around at the screaming child and missing mate. She sighed and fed Trunks, knowing Vegeta still wanted to change his name. She smiled softly at the boy in her arms and thought about what she could do now. She thought back to all the times that Vegeta had gone after her, now that he was king, what was she going to do? He didn't need her around did he? No, he had gotten what he wanted, so what was left for her too do? She was too wild and independent to stay in one place. She got dressed after putting Trunks to bed; he was sleeping again already, and started to shove things in her subspace pack. She would leave Vegetable head to his throne and she and Trunks would go and live a normal life, hopefully.  
  
She sighed; the coronation would be tonight, later in the morning, if she got up early enough, if she could get up at all, she would leave in his space pod and take Trunks with her. Then she would sever the bond between her and Vegeta. She had already put up a mental wall so Vegeta couldn't read her thoughts, but that was beside the point. She sighed again and dropped her pack beside the bed and kicked it under there. She picked up a sleeping Trunks and headed outside the room, surprised to find it unlocked. She smiled a bit; surprised the door was even unlocked. She walked around for a while, playing with Trunks, who was already strong enough to start walking. Not even a day old! She played a few games with him after teaching them too him, knowing that he was a very bright boy already.  
  
"Stop teaching him foolish things onna," a soft voice behind her said, she turned to see Vegeta standing there, a strange look on his face,  
  
"I'll teach him what I want to, what do you want Vegeta?" she asked, scooping up a wiggling purple haired boy in her arms.  
  
"Why the mental block?" he asked, walking beside her as she strolled through the beautiful gardens.  
  
"I don't want you reading my thoughts at the moment, you might get confused." She spun Trunks around in her arms, the child giggled and she grinned,  
  
"Confused, ha, try me," she grinned and dropped the metal block, and thought of the most complicated machine she had created and broadcasted it to him. Like she knew he would, he got another strange look on his face, this time she knew what it was, it was confusion. She put up the mental block once again,  
  
"See, told ya you'd be confused," She could somehow feel his feelings and knew he was extremely confused,  
  
"What was that?" he asked,  
  
"A toaster," she laughed at his face. Okay, so it wasn't the most complicated machine she could think of, but it sure as hell confused him. "Stick to battles, that's what your good at," she turned and headed back to the palace, leaving a stunned Veggie-chan behind her.  
  
Walking around the palace she went back to their room and grabbed her subspace bag. She decided to try and fix what was left of her space pod before she left. Walking toward the pod she spotted an old friend,  
  
"Kakkarrot! What are you doing here?" She asked, watching as he stood guard over her junk pile of a ship,  
  
"Watching the ship to make sure no one tries and takes it, hey, its that your son?" Goku asked, smiling,  
  
"Yep, would you mind watching him while I try and fix up this ship some?" she asked.  
  
"SURE! Hey, what's his name?"  
  
"Trunks..." she smiled,  
  
"I have two sons now, Gohan, he's already and elite warrior, and Goten, he was just born." He pointed to the small bundle next to his feet and a small child walked out of it. Bulma smiled and looked this child over before grinning,  
  
"They could play together!" she smiled as Goku took both children off to the side so Bulma could work without worrying over them.  
  
A few hours later she felt more then heard Trunks burst into tears. She sighed and quickly went to him.  
  
"KAKKAROTT!?!?!?! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY BRAT!" She heard Vegeta roar,  
  
"JUST WHAT I TOLD HIM TO DO VEGETA!" she yelled behind him startling everyone into silence.  
  
"Thank you Kakkarrot, you can go home now, if you want I'll watch Goten for a while,"  
  
"Thanks Bulma, Chi-chi and I could use a short break," Goku grinned and walked off. Bulma scooped both boys in her arms and re-entered the ship,  
  
"What are you doing onna?" Vegeta asked, well demanded,  
  
"I got board, I decided that this old thing could use some work, so go away!" she created a small field in which the boys could play. They both started wrestling and she smiled fondly at them, "I can't just sit around all day doing nothing!" She said a few minutes later, getting back to their conversation. She picked up a wrench and started fiddling under the control panel.  
  
"Onna you just gave birth, shouldn't you...rest or something?" he said, slightly confused,  
  
"I'm a saiya-jin, how dare you presume I am weaker then you!" She growled, not even having to look where he was to kick him in the shin. Vegeta cursed and growled,  
  
"Fine, but I want you out of this hunk of junk in half an earth hour!"  
  
"One hour,"  
  
"Forty five minutes"  
  
"An hour,"  
  
"FINE!" Vegeta growled and stomped off. Bulma grinned but smiled sadly, she sighed and got to work double time on the machine...  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Vegeta stormed back into the ship to find Bulma and the two brats sleeping. He cursed and woke the onna up, which in turn woke the brats up.  
  
"What! Where's the fire! Open hatch door and flood corridors!" Bulma sat bolt upright and the two kids stopped crying and giggled. Looking around groggily Bulma spotted a fuming, but concerned Vegeta,  
  
"Get the brats, now," he ordered,  
  
"I gotta get :: Yawns and covers her mouth:: Goten home...gotta fed Trunks..." Bulma's eyes were dropping and she leaned slightly backward. Vegeta grabbed the brats by their feet, holding them upside down with one hand and the other dragged Bulma to her feet.  
  
"Don't hold him like that," she growled, taking the two in her arms. They snuggled close to her chest and were soon fast asleep again. Bulma yawned again and Vegeta begrudgingly led her back to their room. He set Bulma on the bed and forced her to get undressed and into some nightclothes. She would miss his coronation but that would be okay for her safety. He picked up Kakkarrot's brat and returned him home. All the while Bulma was thinking,  
  
"This is going to take longer then I thought"  
  
Then Freiza attacked Vegeta-sei...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just when you thought I wouldn't write anymore. Sorry, I was on writers block with this one! If you want me to continue this story anymore, I want at least five reviews from someone! Please!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	16. The Baby Thing AN

Okay, the baby thing. I've gotten a few reviews asking to please explain the baby thing, so here goes. Do you remember when Bulma was pregnant with her first child? Where it was only partially made? Well, that was the only link to her past pretty much, its what kept holding her back from Vegeta. So I got an idea from one of my reviews;  
  
"Maria S.; Make Yamcha say that her first baby will be reborn in the new baby that she carrying. It'll help ease the pain of lost of her first child"  
  
Well, I took that idea and slightly changed it a bit. I was going for something original, but I would be lying if I said I didn't have any help. I admit I was on a bit of writer's block, and I got help from Maria S. Thank you Maria S. Anyway, I took her idea of making the reborn child, (it gets confusing here) and decided to make the child half born. Not still born but half-born. You know how there were Two Majin Buu's? One was evil and one was good? Well, I made a good Trunks born and an Evil Trunks die. Well...I decided that one couldn't live without the other, so I made evil Trunks sorta fuse with Good Trunks. Its confusing I know, but my mind is not fully operational! Please if you don't understand this, review and I will try to make a better Explanation, if not, I've really gone insane ACK! Gotta run, my cereal caught fire! ::sweat drops and runs from computer grabs fire extinguisher:: BYE!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	17. Chapter 16

That night, directly after Vegeta was pronounced Vegeta Ou, Bulma woke to a sudden explosion. She frowned and gathered Trunks to her chest, quickly getting up and single-handedly getting dressed in a normal fighting Gi. She grabbed her already packed Subspace bag full of her and Trunks' things and left the room.  
  
"Onna! Get to a pod now! Were under attack!" Vegeta suddenly appeared at her side. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her into the air quickly and with ease. Flying toward the space pods he threw her into his personal ship and strapped her and the brat in before either could protest against him.  
  
"VEGETA! STOP THIS NOW!" Bulma cried out. Vegeta did something she never thought possible and it shocked her into silence.  
  
"Onna, be careful, take care of my hair," he kissed her gently on the lips before striking her neck hard enough to knock her out. Once he was sure that the brat was in a safe crib for the next few years, he turned on the sleeping gas and put the ship on automatic pilot. The ship launched into space...  
  
Vegeta watched at his ship with the two that he cared for leave the planet. He sighed, but there was no time for sorrow, only time for action. He had to defeat Freiza and he had to do it now, other wise not even in space could he hide his onna and brat, for Freiza would surly use them against him...  
  
  
  
Bulma woke with a start. Trunks was strangely quiet. Glancing to her side she spotted the sleeping bundle of joy near her, while she was in a bed of soft feathers, or what felt like it. She sighed and felt around for Vegeta, noticing that he was not near her, as a matter of fact he was utterly and completely gone, well almost, she could barely feel him, but he had a mental wall up. Wondering why he had it up, she prodded at the wall, she was roughly shoved back into her own mind. She got up, picking up Trunks, wondering just where the hell she was, and left the room. Finding no one out there she walked down the hallways, trying to find her mate and wondering why he had such a strong wall up.  
  
She felt the bond grow stronger as she walked down one hallway. She frowned as she got closer and closer to it. She stopped before a door and that's when Vegeta dropped the wall,  
  
'Leave onna, run, save the brat and yourself, Planet Vegeta-sei has been taken over by Freiza! RUN!' with that Vegeta put the wall up, but Bulma refused to run, she boldly entered the room, much to Vegeta's and her own horror.  
  
A pale lizard like creature stood over Vegeta's struggling form. She nearly screamed but held back her emotions,  
  
'Leave onna! Before its too late!'  
  
'I won't leave Vegeta, I'm sorry but were in this together!' she snapped back. Vegeta sighed mentally in defeat but refused to give up, he tired to tell her what would happen, but she ignored him.  
  
"What are you doing to my mate? Put him down!" she ordered, to everyone's great surprise, Freiza did as she commanded. Balancing Trunks in one arm she helped Vegeta, much to his distaste, to his feet. She moved him over to lean against the wall and set Trunks gently in his lap. After making sure he wasn't going to die in the next few minutes, she turned and looked back at a smirking Freiza,  
  
"So the sleeping beauty has finally awoken, I trust your rest was well?" Freiza asked, like a perfect gentlemen.  
  
"It was fine, but I want to know why my mate, my son, and I am here," she growled, fire in her eyes, Freiza's smirk only grew as he said,  
  
"Because, dear girl, I wanted you here. You see, you 'Mate' as you call him, belongs to me, there for anything that belongs to him, belongs to me, and that includes you, Vegeta-sei, and anything else he might own. Including that nice ship you were found sleeping in." Freiza smirked at her somewhat shocked face but then it faded when she laughed out loud, confusing everyone,  
  
"That's a laugh, I belong to no one, neither does Vegeta, you see," she laughed again,  
  
"Would you care to explain?" Freiza said, somewhat pissed off.  
  
"Well, Vegeta belongs to the people, not the other way around," she smiled at her logic, "You see, even though Vegeta is very powerful, and most of everybody on Vegeta-sei is weak, a lot of weak people can suppress the strong people. If Vegeta Ou or Vegeta didn't do as the people wanted, or did something they didn't like, they could take over the palace and a new leadership would arise, it's the same with any monarchy. It's happened on Earth, Nova nine, Yava six, every where, and it'll happen to you." Bulma walked over to Vegeta, keeping her senses on the men she had her back turned too. She checked to see Vegeta, whom was unconscious at the moment, and Trunks, whom had fallen asleep in his lap. She picked Trunks up and settled her in the crook of her arm.  
  
"Your very smart, when did a monkey like you get to be that smart?" Freiza asked,  
  
"When I learned I wasn't the center of the universe," she smirked and shook Vegeta gently,  
  
"Now if you don't mind, I'm taking my mate back to the room I woke up in. He's more use to me alive then dead," she said, no one stopped her as a dazed Vegeta limped out of the room with the help of his mate. There was no telling how pissed off Vegeta would be when he came to his senses, but there would no doubt be Ki bombs involved. Once they reached the room she had woken up in, she set Trunks on the bed and pulled Vegeta into the bathroom. She filled the tub full of hot water and helped Vegeta out of his ruined armor and training suit. Once Vegeta was settled in the warm water, she grabbed a rag and soap and began to scrub the dried blood away from his skin. She went slowly, as not to aggravate the already open wounds. During the middle of his bath, he opened his eyes and glared at her, catching her wrist to stop the soft movements of her hands.  
  
"You disobeyed me onna, I should kill you for that..." he growled, his grip on her wrist was cutting off the circulation but she ignored it,  
  
"But then who would take care of Trunks?" she asked, moving the rage to her other hand and continued to wash his arm. He finally dropped her hand and she dunked it under the hot water.  
  
"Why didn't you go, when you had that chance, like you planned to," finally asked, Bulma blushed a bit,  
  
"So you knew about that huh? I figured that you didn't need me around not that you were Ou, so I wanted to..."  
  
"I know, but that doesn't answer the question," he said,  
  
"Because I found out you actually needed me alive, and I was too weak from Trunks' birth to do anything," she smiled faintly,  
  
"Thank you," he mumbled before closing his eyes again. When she was finished cleaning his wounds an hour later, she woke him up and he stumbled towards the bed. She tore up one of the sheets and used it as bandages. She found ointment in the bathroom and used that too. Vegeta was sleeping mostly through the whole process. He woke up once or twice but other then that he was sleeping like Trunks was next to him, his brown tail curled around his father's uninjured arm. Smiling at the scene she finished off the rest of his bandages and turned off the light. She crawled into the bed next to Vegeta and slung her arm around his waist, curling next to him for comfort, she slept...  
  
  
  
A banging of something woke Vegeta in the morning. He found his mate and child still sleeping, so painfully Vegeta got to his feet to answer the door.  
  
"What!" Vegeta growled at Zarbon, who was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Freiza said go to the regeneration tanks, you have a purging mission in two days, he said if you didn't go he would kill your mate and child," Zarbon left without saying another word.  
  
"Onna!" Vegeta growled, immediately Bulma was awake,  
  
"What?" she asked; then noticed Vegeta out of bed, "Get back in bed! Your not healed yet!" she demanded,  
  
"Grab the brat and lets go!" he ordered, Bulma did as she was told, for once, and followed Vegeta. When they were at the docking bays, Vegeta blasted some weakling guards and shoved Bulma in the pod with his brat and strapped both in.  
  
"What's going on!" Bulma asked, slightly struggling against Vegeta,  
  
"There is not room, enough for three in this pod, I'll follow in a different one, do not turn back at all," Vegeta ordered, putting the sleeping masks on both beings in the pod.  
  
"But...`Geta, what about...Goten...Goku...the others?" Bulma's eyes slid closed as she fell fast asleep. Giving her one last kiss on the lips, he punched in a random planet in a far galaxy, not even looking, just in case he snapped and gave away her position, and glanced at his sleeping son. Ruffling his hair once, he closed the pod and left the docking bay to the observation deck, watching the pod shoot off. He picked up a scouter and put it on, he heard Freiza shout over the com;  
  
"FIRE ON THE POD! IF THE MONKEY PRINCE WANTS TO ESCAPE I'LL DESTORY HIM!"  
  
"No need Freiza, I'm still here, If you fire on that pod, I'll blow the space station all to hell and kill us all," Vegeta said calmly, watching his mate and hair to the thorn fly off to some unknown galaxy.  
  
"Ah, so the monkey prince decided to free his mate and brat and in return stay here, you are more weaker then I first thought." There was a pause, then Freiza continued, "Fine, as your punishment for going against orders, meet me in my personal training room, we're going to have a little spar." Freiza cut the com and Vegeta watched at the pod escaped firing range, no one was sent after it, and its destination unknown to all, not even Vegeta knew where it was going, he sighed, swiped at the lone tear and reluctantly went to do Freiza's bidding...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Now it gets interesting, see what happens next in the next chapter! 


	18. Chapter 17

Eight Years later...  
  
Bulma raced through the woods after her excited son.  
  
"Trunks if you don't give back that transphaysic energy binder I'll...TRUNKS STOP!" Bulma did a running tackle and pinned the boy to the ground below her and grinned, "Can I have it back now?" She asked. She attacked his sides tickling him, soon the woods around them were filled with giggles and laughs. Trunks got back and soon the two were wrestling on the ground. The wrestling turned into a playful spar.  
  
Time flew by with the two having fun. The days lasted three earth days and the nights lasted longer. So they had a lot of daylight left.  
  
Glancing at her watch she frowned,  
  
"Time for bed, the darkness will come up soon, and we don't want to get caught out side during the freeze." The planet was like Mercury. In the daytime it was bearable heat the first day, then they were driven inside the second, on the third day night came. They could go outside if they wanted too, but there was no way in hell they could go outside that last three days if they wanted to live. Even with their Ki raised as high as it could go, there was no way in hell they could go outside without freezing the first few minutes out there. Bulma already set up several force fields around the house to keep them warm, and the cold out. She frowned, the day was getting darker quicker then it normally did.  
  
"Come on Trunks," She said, getting a sudden chill up her spine, it was getting colder quicker too, "We need to hurry son," she started to run faster and raised her Ki, she scooped Trunks up in her arms and started to run even faster, something was wrong. She stopped running and started flying faster then even Trunks knew she could fly. Suddenly a stray Ki beam struck her in the back and she went flying.  
  
Several things happened all at once and she could do nothing. Trunks jumped up and tried to defend the person attack his stunned mother but he was quickly knocked out, but not before he got a glimpse of black flamed hair. Bulma surged too her feet but another Ki bomb, an extremely large and powerful one knocked her out cold and blew her and Trunks' home to smithereens, noting was salvageable...  
  
Trunks woke up in a strange, cold, dark room. He couldn't see anything, even his saiya-jin sight couldn't pin-point anything in the darkness. Suddenly the room was lit up and he tried to hold up his arm to ward off the bright lights. He blinked several times and heard a dark voice chuckle,  
  
"It's the beginning of the end for you child, you belong to me now," A strange voice said, he couldn't tell if it was male or female. Finally able too see somewhat, he glanced at the two blurry people before him. One was barely visible because of its light complexion, but he was sure the other person was green.  
  
"Leave Trunks alone!" A voice said; it was his mother! Trunks scrambled to his feet and ran toward his mother. He didn't get two feet away before the green blur picked him up. He blinked and finally his vision cleared enough to see his mother fighting the pale one. He turned SSJ and knocked the green man back with his power.  
  
"LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" Trunks roared, charging the pale one with black lipstick.  
  
"Aww...the little one wants to play..." he didn't get a chance to say anything else because Trunks had powered up a large Ki beam and it hit Freiza full on, for that's who it was.  
  
"I. Said. Leave. My. Mother. Alone." Trunks charged Freiza again, but it was harder seeing as Freiza changed to his second form and picked up Bulma by the neck with his tail and began punching her form,  
  
"Try another attack and I'll kill her..." Freiza said calmly, but anyone could tell he was in a lot of pain. He stopped hitting Bulma and she just struggled for air now.  
  
"Trunks...attack...tail...HURRY!" Bulma managed to get out before Freiza started attacking her again. Her arms went limp as she gasped for air. Suddenly she was flung across the room as Trunks' attack severed part of Freiza's tail. She hit the far wall and crumpled to the ground, Trunks quickly ran toward her and helped her into a standing position. The tail around her neck dropped lifelessly to the ground as Freiza went to his second form. Zarbon attacked Trunks and Bulma was left to face Freiza. She fought as hard and as long as she could before she was beaten so bad she couldn't move.  
  
She stared blearily at the ceiling as she couldn't do anything else, and frowned, Trunks, was he okay, you have to protect Trunks, he'll be so scared, gotta get up, gotta get to Trunks... she thought to herself. She struggled to get up, but a white foot crashed into her stomach and started stomping her. She couldn't breath through all the pain. Suddenly Freiza was distracted by something else. He left her alone as she managed to roll onto her stomach and army crawl toward Trunks. He was down for the count, just like she was. Zarbon suddenly disappeared with a large Ki blast just as she reached Trunks' side. She protected his limp form with her body as part of the attack hit her. She collapsed onto the floor, but she was still awake. She managed to get air into her burning lungs at the same time move Trunks and herself away from the fight. A dark clothed man and Freiza were at it. She couldn't see what was going on because her injuries were hurting so badly.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and stared at his mother confused for a few moments before he remembered why he hurt so badly.  
  
"Mommy!" he whispered, shaking her limp and glassy eyed form.  
  
"Trunks? Get to safety, hurry, while he's distracted, hurry now, run," Bulma whispered so softly Trunks had to strain to hear her correctly.  
  
"No. I won't leave you behind." Trunks grabbed his mother and hauled her to her feet. They slowly made their way toward the doorway but a Ki bomb exploded somewhere and they were thrown off their feet. Bulma again protected Trunks by using her body as a shield against the worst of the attacks. She glanced around her, confused, her head hurt so bad she couldn't keep her eyes open. She closed them and she heard Trunks try and call out to her.  
  
All she heard was a jumble of what was going on. She heard another Ki bomb explode somewhere. She felt around with her Ki and found one of the fighters were too weak to do anything, then suddenly it was gone.  
  
She forced her eyes open but she couldn't make out any of the people now surrounding her. They were all large blurs, she could tell Trunks was trying to hold them off until she was able to get better, but one of the men, he was shorter then the rest, managed to contain him. She could tell Trunks from the rest of them by his purple hair. She frowned as her vision cleared a bit and what she saw made her gasp,  
  
"`Geta? That you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
SO! What do you think of it so far? Please let me know, I think I've failed all of my reviews by not reviewing on this story. I AM SORRY, I WAS ON WRITERS BLOCK WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	19. Chapter 18

A/N Just so you know, YES IN MY FIC VEGETA IS THE HERO AND DEFEATS THAT BASTARD FREIZA! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS THEN OHH WELL! Cough; cough now on with the show! ~~~~  
  
She squinted and sure enough Vegeta's flame like hair came into focus. Vegeta dropped Trunks and walked to her side as a tall person and a short person picked up Trunks' limp form,  
  
"Yes onna, its me," Vegeta said softly, picking her up, Bulma winced and managed to get some information out of Vegeta before she passed out,  
  
"Trunks, where is he...he okay?" she asked as Vegeta started to walk out of the room,  
  
"He's fine, he's out cold, you've raised a strong fighter," Vegeta said, but after he said, he's out cold, she passed out. Vegeta frowned and put her into a regeneration tank right next to his son. He frowned, Trunks was a Super Saiya-jin, like him and that blasted Kakkarott and his first and second brats  
  
He frowned again, but then stopped, there on his face a was a ghost of a smile, if you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't see it, but if you were, you would notice the tilt of the side of his mouth. He sat down and began the waiting process. This would take a while, but at least Freiza and his right hand man Zarbon were gone now.  
  
He smiled faintly again, as his brat in the tank started to wake up; believe it or not that brat wasn't all that damaged, thanks to his mother. Vegeta's stare turned back to Bulma. She would be in there days, but at least he could talk to his brat now. He grinned as Trunks opened his blue eyes and looked around. He was still not fully healed, but at least he could talk to him. Standing up he dragged the chair in front of his tank and pressed a button,  
  
"Look brat, there's a button inside there, press it when you want to talk," Vegeta motioned toward the panel that was in front of Trunks. He managed to gather enough strength to move his hand to the little black button and pressed it,  
  
"Who are you...Where's my mother?" He asked slowly, unsure of what was going on,  
  
"I am your father and king brat," Vegeta said, smirking at the boys reaction, "Your mother and my mate is next to you in a similar regeneration tank, both of you will live to see tomorrow, even is she'll be in there for more then a few days,"  
  
"Where's that...thing, the girl...or was it a guy?" Trunks tried to remember what the white thing looked like, his thoughts were interrupted by Vegeta's laugh,  
  
"You man Freiza and his right hand man Zarbon?"  
  
"The white one and the green bean," Trunks said, his eye lids dropping a bit, but he was determined to get as much information as possible, he wasn't his mother's child for nothing, he knew what to do in a situation like this. Get as much information as possible and wing it from there, like his mother. (A/N I had to put that in there. It's a saying I have that I like to use a lot. When I get in trouble, find out how much trouble I'm in before trying to get out of it, winging it in other words. Ja na.)  
  
"Yes, that would be Freiza and Zarbon alright, there both dead, I destroyed Freiza, while Kakkarott and his brat took out Zarbon. His brat knocked you out when you tried to attack his father from behind. I must say, it's taken me most of my life to go Super Saiya-jin, how did you achieve it at the mere age of Eight?"  
  
"How do you know how old I am?" Trunks asked, well demanded,  
  
"Because I'm your father brat, I was there when you were born, I argued the name Trunks, but your mother was firm in her choice of names. Now answer my question, how did you achieve it at the mere age of eight?"  
  
"I don't know, mom does though," Trunks said, his eyes dropping again. Vegeta could see he was fighting a loosing battle with the sleeping gas, which automatically filters into the mask every half an hour or so.  
  
"Rest then, the sleeping gas is the funny smell your just now noticing. Don't fight it. I don't want to listen to your mother complaining that the machines are now giving out free headaches." If Trunks wasn't sure this man was telling the truth about being his father, he was positive now because only few people that he knew of knew his mother liked to scream and yell a lot.  
  
"What happened at home?" Trunks asked suddenly as Vegeta moved to sit in front of Bulma.  
  
"Nappa and Radditz were sent to purge the planet and you were the only life forms besides a few weaklings on the other side of the planet. They knew your mother was my mate and you must be my son so they brought you too me. Freiza found out about it and killed them and took you, where you woke up in the cells. Now go to sleep," Vegeta looked at the wiry boy before him as he finally did as he was told and closed his eyes. Bulma was still sleeping where he had left her. She hadn't moved much except her hair that was floating around her face.  
  
He watched at the blood that had dried on her arms, face, and other body parts fade away and that her wounds healed slowly. He saw a large scratch on her neck from Freiza's tail slowly disappear. It had been a large gash, it must have been one of her more worse injuries that he could see. The door opened and in walked Kakkarott.  
  
"What do you want Kakkarott?" Vegeta asked,  
  
"We got a transmission from the planet's surface, its been confirmed, your father did die and you are now king." Goku frowned, "But why did he kill the king, that would just mean you would ascend the throne," Goku said, (A/N Goku is smart in this like his father!)  
  
"He wanted to draw out the brat and my mate, so he could use them against me to do his dirty work," Vegeta said.  
  
"How are they doing?" Goku asked,  
  
"I want a rematch with short stuff!" A muffled voice said, before fading away, Goku looked at Trunks' tank and stared at the glaring boy, Vegeta smirked as Goku walked over and hit a button,  
  
"That's up to Goten, but I'm sure he'd like someone his power level to spar with, but you'll never get any better if you don't close your eyes and rest," Goku walked away from the tank and turned back to Vegeta, "Sorry,"  
  
"Go away Kakkarott, sometimes I just want to blow you away,"  
  
"Much like my father and yours," Goku said before leaving...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So now that that's over with, what do you think of it? Please read and review! I NEED SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! I'M ON MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	20. Chapter 19

Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She looked through the tank window as the water drained around her. She slowly leaned against the back of the tank as the rest of the water was drained out of it. Before she could blink her mask was removed and a little boy appeared in her wet lap. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Mom! Are you feeling better yet?" Trunks asked as Bulma.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, now let me get up please," Trunks stepped to the side and helped his mother out of the tank. She managed to stand up and the first thing she saw besides a head full of lavender hair was Vegeta. She walked toward him and before he could do anything she slapped him full in the face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ONNA?" He roared, refusing to touch his stinging face, but the look in Bulma's eyes told him she hurt much more.  
  
"YOU LIED TO ME!" She yelled, she grabbed Trunks' hand and walked from the room. It then dawned on him what she meant and walked up behind Goku.  
  
"Kakkarott take me to my room, I want to settle down before I accidentally assassinate the Ouji," she barked. Goku did as he was told with Vegeta following behind telling him to bring her to his room. She was shown to her room and she gladly took in her surroundings, then she noticed that it was also Vegeta's room. "Trunks, go and wash up for whatever meal were having next, damn I don't even know the time," She growled,  
  
"It's the middle of the night mom," Trunks said, crawling into the large bed. Bulma frowned, then nodded her head,  
  
"Guess a little more sleep couldn't hurt." So she crawled in next to Trunks and soon he was asleep, but Bulma couldn't sleep, she was too hungry.  
  
"Onna, get up," Vegeta demanded,  
  
"Why should I?" she growled back softly,  
  
"Why are you speaking softly?" he asked back, quieter then before,  
  
"Trunks is asleep, I want to keep it that way," She frowned as two hands grabbed her roughly around the waist and hauled her from bed. Then she was set on the floor,  
  
"I'm sorry," Vegeta said simply.  
  
"What?" she asked dumbfounded. Vegeta growled and repeated what he said with a bit more of an explanation.  
  
"I'm sorry for not doing as I said I would, I didn't want to take the chance Freiza would destroy the pod with you and the brat in it," he said it so softly that Bulma had to strain to hear him.  
  
Vegeta pulled her lithe form against him and hugged her, (A/N Yes Vegeta is being OOC. He thinks Trunks is sleeping and its dark in the room so no one can see him being soft or in his words, weak.)  
  
Bulma hugged back albeit reluctantly but it was a start,  
  
"I was worried about you. I couldn't feel you through our bond, I couldn't feel anything," Bulma cried into his shoulder eight years of worry over Vegeta. In eight years she had not cried at all, except when she found out that Vegeta was not coming for her and Trunks. Then she found she had to fend for both Trunks and herself, so that's what she did. Vegeta frowned as he felt the soft shuddering of the onna against him. He was sorry that he had caused so much pain for the onna.  
  
"Onna, stop crying," Vegeta said gruffly, Bulma grinned faintly and gave a weak laugh. She knew she was making Vegeta uncomfortable so she kissed him full on the mouth, taking him by surprise. Vegeta, after the few seconds he was in a surprised state, responded to the kiss, backing Bulma into the wall.  
  
"We need to stop," Bulma murmured against his lips as he reached up into her hair,  
  
"Why?" he asked,  
  
"Trunks," she murmured, turning toward the bed. As if knowing he was being talked about, Trunks let out a loud snore then went back to his soft breathing. Vegeta groaned,  
  
"That brat is definitely getting a different room in the morning." Vegeta pulled away after one last kiss and started toward the bed, Bulma in toe.  
  
Vegeta pulled the blankets back and removed his armor and boots, along with his shirt. Bulma crawled in before he did, curling Trunks up next to her. She felt Vegeta molded himself to her backside and wrapped his arms along with his tail around her waist.  
  
"What's the brat like?" Vegeta asked suddenly. Shocked that he would ask anything so personal out loud, she decided that she would answer as best as she could.  
  
"He's a lot like you," Bulma said softly, not knowing that at that moment Trunks woke up, hearing voices so close to him, "He acts like you most of the time, he's stubborn, likes to fight a lot. Even ran off with a few of my inventions just to get a spar outta me," she laughed softly and Trunks grinned, he remembered those times,  
  
"He started walking a few months after he was born, as you know. He was fighting by the age of two. I had him study hard, balancing training and studying just so you wouldn't get angry for all his time took up by studying." Bulma grinned as she felt Vegeta, who went tight as a bow string when he heard her say she had him studying hard, but relaxed when she said she had it balanced.  
  
"He enjoys swimming, he likes to play around a lot, he's got a good mind on him, he'll be a great strategist one day if you have him in the army, I'm sure he'd enjoy that more then I would. He's compassionate about others, cares for what they think. I know you may think that's weak, but I find it an admirable trait in a person. He's funny, makes me laugh a lot. He's very strong, really strong. He's supper saiya-jin, and I think there's a level after the first, his hair got longer once, when a friend of his got hurt when some bastards tried to take the planet over. Well, Trunks went all out on him and they never stood a chance. Turn's out his friend just got a bump on the head and is doing fine to this day. He's a loyal son and a loyal friend. He loves to sit and watch the clouds go by, he doesn't say it often, but he likes problems that make him think a lot, like a brain teaser." She smiled as she remembered the first time she'd given Trunks something like that to work and it'd taken him hours to finish it, but when he did he was so proud he asked for another one. She gave this memory to Vegeta and he snorted in his amusement.  
  
"He loves to help people out, and I'm sure you two would get along just fine," Trunks grinned a bit and burrowed under the blankets a bit more. They went silent after he did this, but that was okay, because he knew that he had a mother, and now he had a father, and he would enjoy looking up to both people, and learning more about his father. Trunks yawned it was so late. So he closed his eyes and knew no more of the conversations his parents had all night long about him and what had happened the last eight years of his life. However, the last thing he did hear was from his father,  
  
"Goodnight Brat, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I will from now on," Of course he thought that he was asleep when his mother went to the bathroom, but that's besides the point. At least he knew that his father, his real one, cared about him...  
  
Sniff, goodbye, this is the end, really the end. I don't think I should write anymore. I might do a sequel with Trunks and Pan in it, but I'm not sure. I'd need REVEIWS :Hint. Hint: To see weather or not I should.  
  
Tabi Chan 


End file.
